Home Truths
by JJBluebell
Summary: All she ever wanted was to be like everyone else so when they move to Beacon Hills she thought it was the start of a normal life, that the past would let her go, but that's not how life works. How will she react when it all comes crashing down, when she learns the truth about the life she never wanted and the friend she's never met outside of gameland? Stiles/OC, slight Isaac/OC
1. Chapter 1

I remember being very small when everything happened, when I started to question it all, when I started to notice how different we were from the flocks of ever-changing crowds we hid amongst. I lived my life the way I thought all kids did, but I was wrong, kids don't grow up in the world I had to. The roads a lonely place; it's long, endless and has no memory, no judgments… which makes it so easy to get lost.

I got lost.

Maybe that's why he did it; maybe that's why we're pulling into a sleepy little town in our cherry glossed Chevy SS tin can we called home for so long and stop at a row of mirror built houses rather than the regular bar or motel six.

I look over the rims of my tinted shades at the sandy haired burly man beside me, a well-groomed devils goatee and thick eyebrows bringing out his green specked eyes and pearly white smirk as inked tribal flames lick at his throat. He nods for me to get out of the car with him and rounds the passenger side door, taking my creamy ring covered hand as my sneakers meet the sidewalk.

I'm more than a little confused as he stops us, rough hands on my small shoulders, outside a blue and white paneled house, a paved path leading to the snow-white rose covered blue arch, lining the tendered vivid garden with a white picket fence, but buried in the ground was a large red sign marked 'SOLD'.

"Welcome home" I turn to him with wide eyes.

"What have you done?" he smiles with a light laugh before explaining with a smile

Talking my hands I look into those pretty green eyes "I got a job, a real job…as a deputy actually and I figured we'd be needing a place to live so…"

My heart latches in my chest, barely able to breathe as I ask, ripping off my sunglasses to fully reveal my shock "you have a job? Wait…We have a house?! We…oh, my god! We have a freaking house! Seriously?!"

Throwing my arms around him I smile brightly, dancing on the spot before dragging him to the house trying to open the door "watch out."

My heart is racing as he fiddles with the keys and I push past him into the house, the walls are white washed and the floor is well shinned oak. Spinning on the spot I turn to the blonde man as he shoos me with a toothy grin and a wave of his hand "go, explore!"

I all but skip though the house, our house. I've never had a house before; not one I remember anyway.

I find myself dancing into a room with two bay windows looking out into the front yard, my front yard, there's an archway to a small walk in closet, but to me it's huge. Hey when you spend your whole life living out of suitcase a cardboard box looks pretty cozy.

"The furnishing trucks coming tomorrow, so for tonight we'll have to slum it with the sleeping bags and take out… by the look on your face I'm guessing you picked your room…you like it baby?" I feel tears threating to fall as I run to his arms

I bury myself in the familiar smell of whisky, cinnamon and cheap soap, holding him close around his middle as I sob into the comforting warmth "thank you daddy"

His arms circle my small frame kissing the top of my head before answers with a light squeeze "your welcome Harlee-girl"

As the sun sets we roll out the sleeping bags in the living room, my dad's is a simple red while mine is a green with pink polka dots. It feels strange having them on hard floor rather than soft grass; we only ever used them when we've been low on cash and it came to a motel or food, you can guess which won out. Once I've laid them out my dad walks in with bags of takeout "hope you're hungry."

"Starved!" I groan before we sit on the floor, pulling at the bags and popping open our sodas.

Holding up his can he declares "to our new home!"

"Our new home!" I smile and clink before taking a long sip then washing it down with a slice of meaty pizza

I notice those green eyes watching me before he asks after gulping a mouthful of fries "so you looking forward to your first day tomorrow?"

With a roll of my eyes I swallow "I've been to how many schools? I'm sure I'll survive." It takes me a second to realize I'm playing with my bracelet, their on my wrist is a rainbow of various shaped buttons joined onto a silver bracelet, but it's a penny sized navy button my fingers caress hauntingly with loving care. I don't even realize I'm doing it until my dad clears his throat, silly girl!

He gives me a look, a look I've come to know far too well of late "it's ok to miss him you know"

"Daddy, don't please… this is a fresh start, just… tell me about the job, do you get to carry a gun, legally I mean?" he looks disappointed but smile's as we drift into casual conversation. I know he wants to talk about it, we usually talk about everything but I'm not ready to open up.

This is a fresh start for us, a time to move on from the past… and who knows, maybe with time I'll be able to move on, from all of it… but probably not.

My music blares through the bathroom door as I dance around getting ready, the tangy taste of bacon still fresh on my tongue as I brush out my dark strands with a flatiron, most people think my hair is black but their wrong, it just a really dark chocolate color, my mom's was the same. I decide to highlight the long Cleopatra hairstyle I got not a month ago with a few strands of white hair-mascara before turning to my actual makeup, well-practiced black eyeliner painted and smudged with precision, making my icy blue eyes pop, my lips smeared with pink tinted bubblegum flavored gloss that tempt me to lick it off. For my first day I decided to go with my favorite blue sweater that had been stretched over my knuckles and holes cut in for my thumbs paired with a white front zipped waistcoat, my dark grey skinnies like a second skin and tucked under my knee high leather boots that are a bitch to lace up but make me look about four inches taller than my normal five two short-ass-ness.

I take one more look over the mirror, bruising out my hair with my fingers as my dad calls "Harlee! Come on your gonna be late!"

Once we're sat outside the school I kind of feel nervous, this was going to be my school until I graduated… it just still didn't feel real. Looking to my dad he hands me my jacket and bag with that little glint in his eye, I take them with a smile, slipping my arms into the spiked studded leather as he says "I put a twenty in your purse and try not to have the principal call until at least your second week, because I'll have to learn how to ground you and that sounds like too much hassle."

Laughing I sigh, leaning over to kiss his stubble grazed cheek "I'll try."

"That's all I ask. I have to get to work , have a good day Harlee-girl" he smiles as I climb out the car, people blatantly staring, getting a good look at the fresh meat for them to attempt to debone. Fucking vultures!

This is the worst part, first impressions. People always take one look and get the wrong idea, because I dress the way I dress I'm a freak or a lesbian or a Goth and over the years I've realized people really need to pick up a fucking dictionary once in a while.

I get lost twice on my way to the office, but now I sit in front of the blonde haired principal as he flicks through what I assume is my permanent record with how he keeps glancing at me with raised brows before finally setting the thick binder down and clearing his throat to look at me over his glasses "Well Miss Parish, your record is…colorful at best. When I spoke to your father we discussed terms for your transfer, did he talk to you about this?"

"Yeah, I have to play nice and see a shrink" I smile while leaning back and lock my fingers together

The older man seems either amused or annoyed, I'm not sure which "Ms. Morrell is an excellent counselor and I'm sure you'll get along well enough. Kendall will give you your locker number, commination and class schedule. Welcome to Beacon Hills Miss Parish I hope we don't meet too often."

I stand and leave without looking back. That was less patronizing than I thought it would be. With a light hum I look to the man who looks like he belongs in an anger management meeting rather than a school desk "Harlee Parish. He told me you'd have my schedule and stuff?"

He stands with a grumble as I turn to take a seat, I see a boy with head full of curls and baby blue eyes and he has a split lip and a bruised jaw. He looks up at me for a second, obviously feeling my gaze and gives a shy tight lipped smile that I return before another boy knocks into me "Excuse you!"

The pretty boy's only response is to grunt and walk out with a muttering of "Freak!"

I'm about to follow and break his fucking jaw when the bruised blue eyed boy speaks "ignore him, Whitmore's an ass"

When our eyes meet again he seems sheepish, almost crawling back into his seat but relaxes as I laugh "let me guess, popular jock fucking the prom queen? There's one in every school."

He laughs, showing off his bright smile before stammering "Isaac, um, my name. I'm Isaac."

"Well mines Harlee, I'm assuming that's what you wanted" I smile back at him before Kendall shows up with my papers.

He nods, bouncing those curls as he smiles "yeah well that's usually the point of an introduction… and for what it's worth I don't think you're a freak."

The desk jockey all put throws the damn things at me before I look to the boy with a small nod "ever consider that maybe I like being the freak? See you round Isaac, stay pretty."

He laughs at me little joke as I walk out into the sea of people pacing through the halls. That didn't go to bad; at least one person seems to like me. all in all I call that a fucking success.

My class schedule looks pretty good for the day, no gym so that's always a plus and art is just drawing so that's good.

I think I'll be ok. I hope.

I'm staring at the paper in my hand when I crash into someone hard and everything in my hands crashes to the ground and I mutter "shit!"

"Sorry" a gentle voice offers and kneels to help me with my books.

I look up to see a pretty brunette girl, offering a tightlipped smile as she hands me my pencil case "no, it's my fault I wasn't looking…"

Standing she looks me over and I resist the urge to roll my eyes, let the judging commence! "You're new, right? I'm Allison."

She offers me her hand and I hesitate before taking it, she looked like she could be popular and I look like…well, me "Harlee and yup, first day."

"Don't worry, I was the last new girl, it gets better trust me. Is that your schedule?" She smiles at me sweetly before gesturing after the paper.

I look her over for a long second, I've had run-ins with girls who pretend to be welcoming and helpful then lock you in a supply closet. This girl seemed genuine enough, sweet smile, bright eyes… seemingly none malicious, let's see. I hand her the paper with skepticism and she nods "Mrs. Barns, Math. I've got to pass by there for history so I could take you."

I slap on my best smile, the one I use when my dad asks where his cigarettes are knowing I've hid them… anyway I shrug while fiddling with my necklace "Why not, just don't try and lock me in any closets or I'll hold you down and shave your pretty little head like the last girl."

Her brown puppy dog eyes go wide for a second before she lets out a small giggle "I promise no closets and a little tip if you sit on the left of Mrs. Barns she can't hear you talking because she refuses to wear her hearing aid or go near the computer lab."

Walking down the hall we get a few stares as I nod with a laugh "so she's an antievolutionist, good to know. Maybe I can wave my IPod at her threateningly to avoid detention."

We glide through the see of bodies as the bell chimes and Allison looks at me with knitted brows "how do you know you'll get detention? It's your first day."

I laugh more to myself than anything and wink with a click of my tongue "it's inevitable, my best time record was seven minutes and eighteen seconds after the bell… but I did promise my dad I'd try and play nice, so who knows."

She just smiles with a light shake of her head as we stop "well this is it, it was nice meeting you Harlee and good luck."

I watch as she walks off into the crowd, she's nice and who knows we might even end up friends. I walk into class and race to the left hand side of the room, shrugging out of my jacket and taking a seat by the window. It's not long before the class is slammed with student eager to learn math…or nap, whichever. After a moment a frail woman, with greying red hair and strong posture speaks brashly reading from the register in her hand "quiet down now, I believe we have a new student with us, um, Harlee Parish! Miss Parish?"

With a heavy sigh I raise my hand, already half aware of where this was going "ah, Miss Parish, why don't you came up and tell the class a bit about yourself?"

I just groan to myself I toy with a pencil and smile "I'd rather not"

She looks kind of taken aback as I smile but carries on with her lesion plan, I covered this in my last school not a week ago so I decide to doodle instead. I dedicate mast of that class drawing an upside down Spiderman hanging on his web with name badge pinned to his chest with a Wal-Mart background, a little speech bubble coming from him reading 'My nametag says Bob… that's not my name.' and I'm not hating it, but with ten minutes left I decide to fold it into an airplane and when Mrs. Barns turns I throw into the air; hoping it'll hit someone.

"OW!" I bite my lip to hold back my laugh as it smacks some guy square in the head, he looks around and I see a pair of bright amber orbs looking back before he takes the plane off the floor curiously and folds it out.

I expect him to crumble it up and throw it back at me or something, but my head falls to the side as I hear his light laugh and see him nudge his shaggy haired friend who smiles as he's shown the picture. What I expect even less is for him to look back, searching the room as before those eyes lock with my icy gems and holds up the picture, silently asking if I drew it and I give a joking shrug with a cheeky smile to which he give me a thumbs up and a nod as the bell chimes.

My other classes went slowly and without much incident, I was on best behavior after all. When the lunch bell rings I almost drool in anticipation of food.

There was one thing that was bugging me, the two boys who had kept my little doodle, well it was more the one with the shaggy hair because it was only after I laughed off the cute kid giving me the thumbs up that I noticed how fidgety his friend was, sniffing the air almost as he looked around suspiciously, he was the same in French to… I hate French, I went to a French restaurant when I was twelve, I didn't understand a word, ended up ordering a sheep's brain thanks to the suggestive French waiter and I puked in the car. I hate French.

I walk over to the cafeteria I stand deciding what I should actually get, my stomach rumbling just looking at the food "I recommend the beacon cheese melt"

Looking up I find a pair of blue eyes and a torn smile "I was checking out the rib meat actually."

"Bold but the smell is deceiving, they taste like ass" I giggle lightly with a not leaning over to pick up the recommended dish.

Isaac looks at me with an approved nod and takes his own melt, as we move down the line "enjoying your fist day?"

"Meh, I've had better, I've had worse. I haven't been given detention but I also haven't put anyone in the nurse's office, so it's a win loose" he laughs and walks with me as I stumble to a stop looking for a table

It takes a second for me to realize he's watching me "um…you can sit with me, if you want I mean."

"Well aint you the charmer" I laugh and follow him to one of the smaller tables near the back of the largely packed room

When we sit down I notice he's looking over at a girl, I turn to see it's the one I bumped into earlier, Allison "she's hot, why don't you talk to her?"

His cheeks flush bright red as he shy's away, watching his fork play with his food "no, no, I mean… she's into someone else so…"

Shrugging I lean over and smirk "unless she's dating the guy, it's fair game and how do you expect to win when you aint even playing?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy before laughing with a shake of his head and points to the table Allison was sat at beside a red haired girl wearing a really cute shirt and the asshole from reception this morning "Allison's been here just over a week and she's sat with Lydia every day. We don't mix."

I sigh as my eyes wonder around the room, freezing when I find two boys looking over, whispering almost and shifting uncomfortably when they notice me watching "Isaac, you know those two?"

I don't take my eyes off them as he lean around to look past me "That's Scott and Stiles, Stiles is the pale one. It's strange though."

I turn to meet his thoughtful gaze "What's strange?"

"Well their both on the lacrosse team, but there're benched every season then the other day at tryouts Scott was good; like really good… I guess he trained or something over break." He just shrugs it off with a twitch of a smile before turning back to his meal

I watch the two, watched them sheepishly watch me pretending not to. Well, this could be interesting.

The rest of the day passed quickly and I was itching to get out of this place and see what the house looked like, dad had said he got an extended lunch so he could let the furnisher guys in. I hope he got me a big bed, my own bed… wow.

The second the last bell rang I bolted out, not even bothering going back for the books in my locker, I made plans to meet dad at the station if he wasn't out front by three. Now I walked around the streets on Beacon Hills, it was like many towns I'd been in over the years, everyone knew everyone and nothing was secret for long. I always dreamed of a place like this, don't get me wrong I loved the city's, Miami, San Francisco, Vegas… but nothing quit compared to the homely feel of a small town and for a girl who's never had a home that's kind of a big deal.

Eventually I find the station and smile to the first man in uniform I see "Excuse me; I'm looking for Bobby Parish?"

He looks down at me with kind eyes, his face aged with a familiar pain "You must be Harlee, I'm Sheriff Stilinski"

I take his hand with a first shake as he waves me over to follow him my face scrunches over as I see my little stalkers stood near the office, looking just as shocked as I am to see them "Bobby, you got a visitor!"

From the small desk stands my dad, his usual biker style ripped away by the ironed deputy uniform as he picks me up into a tight hug "Hey Harlee-girl, you have a good first day? Make any friends? Make anyone cry or bleed?"

I laugh and let go while standing with my hands on my hips, mirroring him "no bleeders, one criers, but it's still early. I think so, his names Isaac and the day is still on the fence"

The sheriff just looks at us as I wait patiently, a smile tugs my dad's lips wide as he pulls something from his pocket "I didn't get a call from the principal so I call that a win."

I do I little dance as I all but snatch the red vines from his hand then bouncing up to kiss his cheek "best, dad, ever!"

Ripping open the packet I start chewing on the cherry flavored stick, my little addiction, as the sandy haired sheriff laughs "why can't I get my kid to be that cooperative?"

"Because if I was you'd get suspicious" I hear a voice from behind me and turn to see the two

Scott just looks at me with a twitch of his nose and a tight lipped smile while the other boy stands bold and proud "Damn right I would. Boys have you met Harlee?"

The amber eyed one scoffs and nods "Obviously… your Harlee right?"

I laugh and nod "the one and only and your thumb boy."

I can feel the confused stares as he give a chuckle, even his grumpy little friend smiles a little "please call me Stiles, much easier to remember"

I smile at him before feeling a hand on the small of my back and a brief kiss on the top of my head "Good to see you playing nice, boys it was nice to meet you. Harlee I'll just go get my stuff ok baby?"

"Alright daddy" I say in a tone way too young for my age, but I can't help it, it's a habit

As he leaves the sheriff sighs "I better get back to work to. Stiles, why don't you get Scott and yourself home and don't still be up on that damned game when I get home. Harlee it was nice to meet you"

I wave him off, left alone with the two for a long moment of awkward silence until Stiles elbows Scott and I roll my eyes "What's your problem Scott? You've been giving me the stink eye all freaking day and I don't like it."

He swallows hard with a frowned brow while Stiles scratches his head awkwardly "I'm sorry it's just… something about you."

I feel my blood boil and cross my arms over my chest, not wanting to get busted for assault in a room full of cops "my hair? My clothes? What? What is your issue here just so I have a clear understanding of why I'm breaking your nose."

He looks away, a mask of inept shame covering his dark eyes "I'm sorry it's just, you're different and I don't mean bad or anything… you smell like vanilla grass."

That raises a brow and Stiles self-face-palms and groans "oh my god"

I look between them for a long second before nodding more to myself than anything else "you two are kind of creepy aint you… I like that."

Now they look at me like I just ripped my shirt open, minis the wood and Stiles smiles "Well, your obviously marginally insane… we can work with that."

I can't help the laughter as Scott smacks him on the chest, making Stiles jump and rub at the spot "just stop with the Manson glare, ok?"

This gets the moody fucker to smile and he nods "yeah, I really am sorry."

"Harlee-girl, ready?" a strong arm rounds my shoulder and I lean into the comforting embrace

Looking up to those green eyes I smile "yes Mr. Deputy sir! Bye guys."

So, I smell like vanilla grass… what the fuck does that mean?

When we get home I jump all over my bed, in my room, in my house. My bed is huge with a black leather diamond headboard and I have a small computer desk and a pink cushioned seat in the corner with my old laptop sitting on it. I change into some shorts and an old AC-DC shirt, that's too big for me but way too small for my dad, it has lingering smells of cigarettes smoke, mint scented aftershave and a musk that pulls me in.

As I button up the freshly bought pink and cream polka dot sheets I fiddle with my necklace, the silver cool on my skin as I twist the blue pearl against the two surrounding discs when the laptop whistles loudly.

Skipping over I smile at the game chat I have open and the message waiting for me;

_The-California-Master: hey, been a few days. Should I be worried? x_

Smiling brightly I take a seat, fingers tapping away;

_RoadBrat69: I'm alive, call off the dogs. Just been settling in and all. x_

_The-California-Master: You move again? X_

_RoadBrat69: Yeah, but this time's better, we're here to stay. X_

_The-California-Master: Seriously? That's awesome! What's it like, being like everyone else? X_

_RoadBrat69: I haven't decided yet, only been here a few days, but I'm seriously digging having a bed of my own. X_

_The-California-Master: Least you don't have to worry about bedbugs anymore hehe. X_

As I start typing a reply a voice travels from the lower level of the house "Harlee, come here baby."

"One sec!" I shout back and type furiously;

_RoadBrat69: Tell me about it, gtg play later? X_

_The-California-Master: Definitely, I've been stuck outside the sanctum of souls for three days and bring your fire sward! Bye X_

_RoadBrat69: Later master ;) ha that still gets me x_

I laugh and log out. What? I travel a lot, how else am I supposed to make lasting relationships?

Jogging down the stairs I look around at the empty kitchen, now filled with all the essentials of an all American home and their red "Daddy?"

"Down here baby and bring me some water would you?" after getting a chilled bottle from the fridge I follow the gruff voice through the dimly lit doorway and down the stairs to the basement, they don't creek like I'd expected and at the bottom is a large iron bared door I step through with a lick of my dry lips and slam it shut carefully behind me…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I've just been figuring out all the kinks and this is a long chapter so…yeah. Anyway a big thanks to everyone who clicked Favorite and Alert and a special thanks to my first reviewer landrycole. **

**So I hope you enjoy and remember to review, thanks guys.**

**JJ X x**

It's quiet, deafeningly quiet as my feet walk along the sun warmed grass, it feels good between my toes and the wind blows back my dark curls. Without warning the quiet breaks as the shadow hanging laundry hums a merry little tune, dancing against the long sheets.

I swallow hard as the beautiful figure turns to me, and I mean beautiful, the pink dress she's wearing puts sparks in her dark chocolate eyes, the dark hair brushes her bronzed shoulders as her smile beams brighter than the sun shining down, and on her right shoulder is a large intricate rose tattoo that Da Vinci would be proud of and grazing her neck is the blue peal that I had remembered I was wearing… wasn't I?

She looks at me, with the soothing breeze brushing her hair back and laughs, kneeling down to cup may face with her tender hands that I can't help but nuzzle, wanting to get closer to the warmth. My eyes flutter closed as her petal soft lips kiss my brow before pulling back to smile that dazzling smile, but it's different now, sad "don't cry hummingbird."

I tilt my head in puzzlement, looking down as I realize there are tears racing over my cheeks and the harsh throb of pain from my fail little feet, their soaked in a thick layer of crimson. My breath catches as I look back to where I had come, a trail of red footprints following me here.

Looking back the woman is gone, the white sheets she so delicately hung now torn and stained scarlet, the necklace thrown amongst the meadow and glittering in the sunlight. I feel my heart clench as I quickly race for the necklace, looking around franticly, searching each corner of the long field "Mommy!"

Jolting up my heart is racing; I'm not in a field or smelling of blood. I'm in my feather soft bed in my Spartan room, letting out a breath of relief as my hand flies to my necklace… I'm ok… I'm ok.

My door opens and standing there with a mask of worry is a sandy haired blonde in a vest and a cup of coffee that he sets on my bedside table before taking a seat on my bed and running a hand through my tattered bed head "You alright baby? I heard shouting…"

I let out a heavy breath before nodding into his coarse hand "better now… because the king of the castle haft brought the nectar of life!"

He laughs as I pick up the cup and leans to place a kiss on my brow before leaving "well we have to insure the princess doth not fail to waken and flunk math… again. Breakfast's in ten Harlee-girl."

With a long sip of the caramel tinted drink I relax, just what I needed.

I walk off the bus into school wearing my pink leopard print jeans tucked into knee high laced boots, ripped black tank-top and my studded black denim jacket. I opted for two high ponytails today and white streaks. My dad had to get to work so I was stuck sitting on the bus with a bunch of morons whispering and staring… get a fucking life.

The second I get to my locker a body cashes next to me with a sweet smile and papers in hand "My notes from bio, I overheard Sawyer talking about a pop quiz so read up."

Taking the notes with a smile I close my locker and look up to those sweet blue eyes I'd been following since the beginning of the week "Isaac, my hero…"

He laughs as I quickly scan over the notes before folding them away into my pocket and some guy bumps into me "Excuse you!"

He doesn't even bother to look back but I know his face, he's in my History class, always sits in the back with his head down… Boon or, no wait, Boyd! That was it.

I brush him off as Isaac has a gentle grip on my arm guiding me through the crowd as he asks "hey, um, I have practice last period so I was thinking we could meet outside the locker room?"

I link his arm as we walk and smile "or I could ditch Geometry and watch you practice instead."

"Harlee no, you already ditched twice, are you trying to get detention?" I can't help but laugh at his little scolding. In the short time I've known Isaac he's grown on me with that rare beaming smile and goody to shoes sweetness.

"Relax stud, I'm being pulled out by the quack anyway so after I'll come stalk you on the field." He rolls those blue gems before nudging me lightly, unlinking my arm as we tear ways.

I blow him a kiss before turning and crashing into someone "Fuck, my bad!"

"Walk much?" sniggers a red haired girl around my height I'd never met, but I'd seen her around

I don't back down, why should I, so I slap on a smirk and glare "Bleed much?"

She eyeballs me then with nothing but contempt until I notice a brunette smiling next to her and my rage washes away as quickly as it came "hey Allison, love your necklace. Vintage complements you."

Her hand goes to the retro styled gold necklace, smiling brightly "thanks, I love your pants, their very… you. Have you two met?"

I laugh before looking back to the redhead, standing defiantly with a hand on her hip "No, I'm Harlee Parish."

A superior smile twitches at the corner of her lips before she flutters her eyes "Lydia Martin."

With a flip of her hair she quickly walks off, I look to Allison who just shrugs "bye, Harlee. See you in Home Ecc."

I wave her off as she follows her friend, why their friends I don't know. Allison's sweet, I've noticed her eyeing up Scott every day and talking to him with fluttered lashes. She talks to me when we have classes together and makes a point to always wave and smile when she sees me, having no shame in being social with an outsider. I like her; we're friends in a way… I think.

However until today I'd avoided Lydia by design, I knew her type, queen bee who parted crowds like Mosses did the red sea… our kind didn't mesh; she hides in plain sight, blending into the crowd while blazing apart from them whilst I merge into the systematic undesirables, the ones that are startling but are never seen.

I don't think we'll be friends.

The day passes in a blur of nonsense and stupidity; I've been called a freak four times and a Satanist once because of my boots. So like I said, nonsense and stupidity!

I get pulled out of Geometry five minutes in by Ms. Morrell, now I'm sat in her office more than tempted to put my boots on her desk while she smiles that rehearsed smile at me "So Harlee, how's your first week been so far?"

I shrug with my hands folded over my stomach "No vital injuries so I'll take that as a win."

She looks at me for a long moment, a stare that would have many others squirming in their seat uncomfortably, but not me, I've been all over the damn country and I've been in this position before; never by requirement more by me punching someone, but still… same difference "I've read over your file, various assaults, averting classes... and I get it."

This quirks a brow as I look at her, her perfectly ironed her framing her face as we have our little stare down. This should be good "You've never had a settled environment; you've moved from town to town and never had time to form attachments. You're angry."

I bite my lip to stifle my laugh before shaking my head "that's not understanding, that's observation. A monkey in a tutu could have told me that."

"So tell me why Harlee. Are you angry because your father forced you to continuously move, because you've never had a home, because you're scared?" she leans forward, like she already knows the answer and I twitch back my fist from hitting her in the face.

I lick my lips but don't look from her gaze, I won't back down "I'm not scared, what do I have to be scared of? Am I angry, sure, but hey that's teenagers for you."

She shakes her head with a sigh flipping over a page before looking back at me curiously "tell me about your mother… Evelyn."

I feel my whole body tense before I have a chance to think; finally pulling her analyzing gaze as my hand instinctively finds the silver wrapped pearl on my neck "nothing to talk about."

"Harlee this is a safe place, you can talk to me. It's ok to let yourself feel it… do you miss her, Harlee? Are you angry at her? I would be…" she's pushing it and I've given out ass kicking's for less.

I swallow hard, the metal of my necklace digging into my palm with my heavy grip, my eyes close before I bolt from the chair, hands smashing against her desk abruptly making her jump back into her chair as I growl through clenched teeth with a sneering glare "we're done here."

With that quickly grab my bag and jacket, not looking back to see the small craters left on the solid wooden table. She doesn't know anything. None of them do…

I make my way over to the bleachers, I needed some air and away from the majority of people. I notice practice has already started and my head snaps up as the coach starts screaming about his grandmother or something when I notice it's Scott he's actually yelling at as the rest of the guys rally around the guy he knocked over, I laugh when I realize it's Jackson who went on his ass like a bag of potatoes. I look on in shock as Stiles ushers Scott off the field, I didn't even know they were on the team.

Things between myself and the dynamic duo seems to have progresses, we've shared light conversation during class, Stiles is funny and totally cute but Scott still stares, I don't think he knows he's doing it though so I let it slide.

I bite my lip, torn between staying and being nosey. I choose nosey and walk down the steps but as I round the corner I see something across the field, someone who looks too old to be hanging around a high school, he stands strong and intimidating and he's watching me, looking me dead in the eyes from so far with orbs of liquid lava and I shudder. Backing away I break into a sprint back to the school with his eyes boring into the back of my skull.

Once safely inside I hear a riot from the far room and steady my footing, creeping closer until I hear the harsh whispers and peer around the corner to see Scott shirtless, sweating and frantic as the other boy's breathe steadies and he seems to be clutching a fire extinguisher "… You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"I'm first line." He looks torn, down trodden but hopeful, like that little fact could change it all.

"Not anymore" I could hear the remorse in Stile's voice as I lean back against the wall, what just happened?

"Do-do you hear that?" I don't bother to hide as they both push out the room, why should I?

Instead I smile bright and proud "hey guys, I saw you on the field, nice work you did on Jackson. You ok?"

They look almost relieved as Scott nods solemnly "um, yeah I'm fine, thanks Harlee… we should…"

He ducks back into the locker room and I share an exchange with Stiles "is he really ok? I mean he's weird anyway but he seems freaked."

The amber eyed boy licks his lips with a light shrug "yeah, I mean he's just nervous about the game and all… are you coming to the game?"

Playing with my bracelet I nod "Sure am, it'll be my first so make sure it's worth it Stilinski."

He laughs with me before smiling "never one to let down a lady...even if they never actually let me play… The game! Lacrosse, I mean."

"Who are you calling a lady bucko? See you later." I watch him follow his friend, damn he's cute

I stay where I am; knowing practice should be over soon and Isaac would be meeting me here, but I have this feeling, have had it since this morning when I woke up with the image of my mother imprinted on my mind. I feel uneasy, like something's creeping up behind me, barely touching me but it's enough to catch my breath, to make my eyes water and thought burn with drought… but I shake it off, after all, it's just a feeling.

"Harlee? Harlee!" my head shoots up to see my blue eyed friend looking at me curiously

Snapping out of my daze I smile and stand "total zone out mode, sorry. You good?"

He lets a sigh as we leave the school, a shiver running down my back, the gaze I feel, never seeming to falter… but I'm hot, so let them stare!

An hour later I forget about the day, about the strangeness of my classmates and the creepy glare guy. I've been too busy beating Isaac "Man you suck!"

He laughs as we step away from the console and grips our slushes, cherry for me and raspberry for him, making my tongue bright red and Isaac's a minty blue "I wasn't before I played you, how'd you get so good at street fighter anyway?"

Mechanically I finger that pacific little button with a beaming smile on my face and speak without thought as we make our way to the car park "this one summer we were staying in a crappy apartment right over an arcade in Baltimore. I didn't see daylight for days, it was awesome! Dex and I lived in the damn place."

His brows rise before nodding with a playful smile, looking from me and the button bracelet "so who's Dex?"

My head snaps to attention as I realize what I'd said and my head falls, mouth dry "just some guy I used to know."

Isaac's smile dies at my sad tone and I swallow the sweet ice to sooth away the throbbing ache in my chest "what happened?"

I look at him then, into those tender ocean pools that seem so broken and I smile, sadly and without regret "life."

I can already tell he doesn't know what to say so I link his arm with a bright smile "cheer up stud, if you get broody on me I might have to drop your ass. No friend of mine is an Edward Cullen reject!"

He laughs with a frowned brow of mild disgust "I think of myself more of a Rufus…plus I'd kill for that phonebooth."

My eyes widen, almost spitting out my drink before I look him over, regaining my composure and calmly asking "Hum, is that so… hey Isaac, if I was to ask you what number I'm thinking of…"

A smirk spreads across his face as he leans in and whispers "69, dude!"

"Oh my God! Marry me, my Excellent friend?" I literally do a little jumping dance as I say this.

This makes him laugh as a cherry red SS pulls up in front of us and out comes the brawn deputy with my red tinted shades hiding his green eyes "Hey, Harlee-girl and you must be Isaac?"

"Hello Mr. Parish, sir and yes I am…sir." I smile as my friend stands to attention; nervous about meeting my father maybe (who is a scary fucker at first sight) or maybe he just has some manners.

My dad looks at me over his tinted shades before laughing and playfully smacking Isaac on the arm "calm down son, I'm not going to eat you and the names Bobby or Mr. Parish…I only expect sir's if you two start dating."

At his lightheartedness Isaac seems to relax, but not completely. My dad hands me the shades we share and I use them to push the hair from why face "So you want a ride home Isaac?"

Shaking his head the nervous boy smiles "no, thanks I have to get to work so…"

Isaac turns to unchain his bike from the rail we'd been waiting near as I offer the remains of my iced treat to the blonde deputy who sips loudly "Daddy, Isaac's a grave digger!"

"Morbid, no wonder you latched on. You sure about that ride Isaac?" Daddy hands me back the slushy as he speaks tenderly wrapping a protective arm around his little girl

Isaac looks over and smiles with what seems like longing at me and my dad "I'm fine, thanks Mr. Parish. See you tomorrow Harlee."

As he goes I feel a shiver up my spine, like a raindrop that lands on the back of your neck, alarming and unnerving. So I snuggle closer to the tall tattooed man as we walk to the car, finding comfort there.

However as I climb in I could have sworn I saw something… someone watching me.

It's been a long day and that unsettling feeling is lingering under my skin, so I turn to my outlet… battling mythical creatures online.

The match is bogus, my healer doesn't speak a word of English, the dark elf that joined us killed the healer and ran off with the gold and my frequent accomplice is playing far below par! So instead of throwing my laptop against the wall like everything inside me is itching to do, just to hear it smash and watch it shatter, I open the private chat room.

_RoadBrat69: hey what's bugging you tonight? You're playing like a noob! x_

_The-California-Master: sorry, I'm just tried. I've been working on some stuff and it's kind of kicking my ass. X_

_RoadBrat69: Can I help? Is it a girl or something? X_

_The-California-Master: Or something. Things are just crazy here but it's pretty awesome! X_

_RoadBrat69: Glad you're having fun hehe even if you are letting us get eaten by ogres x_

_The-California-Master: Sorry about that, reality has crushed my gaming skills tonight. I'll make it up to you tomorrow x_

_RoadBrat69: Ok, Friday night killing ogres with my boy, drinking soda through red vines with chips? Sounds good :-) x_

_The-California-Master: Awesome. You haven't told me how you're settling in; did you break any faces today? Hehe x_

_RoadBrat69: No, but I did but some girl in a chokehold during gym, does that count? What about you, anything interesting to report? X_

_The-California-Master: Nothing I'm at liberty to dispose hehe g2g big day tomorrow. Gn brat X_

_RoadBrat69: Night master ;-) x_

I log out of the chat with a long sigh before shutting down to lay down on the cloud like bed waiting for me across the room. I sink into the comfort of soft thread counted sheets, clutching my necklace close to my chest and strangely enough I crave the dream I had woken up to this morning because for all the blood and the fear it became…she was there, she was so close I could feel her breath on my skin, she was beautiful and I fucking miss her.

The ride to school is quiet, a comfortable silence broken only by the radio being played while I sit with my cherry tinted shades on; I bought these things about three years ago for the simple reason that they matched the car and looked cool. As we pull into the lot I swing my sneakers off the dash as my dad turns to me with a deep frown, reaching a hand to bury in my flatiron hair and rub the back of my neck, forcing me to meet those worried green orbs "you ok baby?"

With a wisp of a smile I take his hand from my neck and squeeze it gently before leaning over to kiss his cheek "I'm Harlee Parish, I'm the queen of alright!"

With that I get out of the car and enter the kingdom of teenage hell…

It's gym I'm wearing a pair of red lounge shorts and an old sweater that smells like moss and cologne and is obviously a guys by the fact it has 'F.B.I ; Female Body Inspector' scrawled on the front, making more than some of the bimbo's stare and whisper… fuck them.

"Ok ladies, dodge ball the rules are this simple; dodge the ball. Any questions, good! Ferrell and Anderson, your team leader's, pick quick!" Couch Finstock blows the whistle loudly as the teams are picked and naturally as the new girl I'm almost last next to a mousy blonde girl.

I smile as I see I'm on Allison's team and head over to her despite the rosy haired girl next to her who glares at me. With a blow of the whistle the match starts quick, the soft ball's striking hard on the girls around me.

I see a ball heading for Allison and grip it quick before it hits her in the face, slamming it back into the girl who threw it. I quickly dodge out two balls at once before I realize Allison, Lydia and I are the only ones left standing on our team. At that moment my guard is down and I'm almost hit, but duck only for it to smash Lydia right in the chest, making her crumble for breath and I turn to catch her however the red head just shoves me back "get off me!"

I shrug and turn back to the game, not like I hit her with the damn ball. I turn back to my last team mate before giving her a smile and a firm wink. Weaving together we take out the last of the girls in thirty seconds flat. Smiling I walk over to the brunette with my hand in the air, we share a high five as she pants for breath "you're really good at that"

Shrugging I laugh "if you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball!"

Her smile reaches her chocolaty orbs that make me shudder, in that moment she reminds me of someone I knew so very long ago. I just hope her light never fades "Alright ladies nice work, Parish!"

I turn to the messy haired couch who shouts more than breaths "nice reflexes."

I show off my pearly whites in a triumphant smile as Lydia glides over to take Allison's arm, guiding her back to the changing rooms as I see a mop of brown hair walk through the door and over Coach. I smile to Scott who offers a nervous wave. He's a strange kid or maybe it was just me… after all I am the freak right.

Once I'm back in my snug black lace corset shirt over my shiny azure vest and my tight paint splatter skinnies I strut around the halls until my eyes widen in surprise "Daddy what are you doing here?"

He smiles down to me sheepishly before moving us away from his colleges, I can't help but notice Sherriff Stilinski talking with the principal who's office I was about to pass as my dad puts an arm around my small frame "Baby there's something I haven't told you… we've found a body, half a body actually of a young girl their saying 'animal attack'. I didn't want to scare you."

I feel my mouth dry at his words, I'd obviously heard rumors and gossip but since when was the last time any of that shit turned out to actually be true. I lick my lips because the dryness could crack "so what now?"

"We're enforcing a curfew; I should have told you I'm sorry Harlee." I'm angry that he kept it from me, but I get it so I do the only thing I can and stand on my tiptoes to circle my timid arms tightly around his lean neck.

"It's ok, daddy everything's ok" I pull back and place a kiss on his cheek, not caring for the stares of my pears. So I love my dad and it's uncool to do anything but disrespect adults right? Well fuck you!

He nods with a kiss of my brow before returning to his flock of matching shields. Taking a deep breath I go to leave only to see Stiles walking quickly from Scott and almost knocking me over, gripping my shoulders to steady me "Sorry, sorry Harlee"

He looks me over before rushing off and a voice pops up beside me "that was weird"

I nod and look up to the healing face of my friend, pulling a pack of red vines from my pocket and handing Isaac one before lightly chewing on my own "Yep, so History?"

After school I don't go home or to the arcade or the mall like Allison offered. I just need to walk it off and the fresh lining of the wood seems so inviting so I let the mildew and moss fill my lungs and sooth away the ache of strain weighing me down. The trees are tall and magnanimous and I wonder what they must have seen, how the tallest tree could survive in a world that had a way of drowning you.

"You lost?" I snap up from my land of thought and see a car pulled up on the other side of the road. My heart all but stops at the sight of the man from yesterday; Mr. Creepypants, leaning back on the hood of the car.

I keep walking even as his eyes fallow "I'm fine thanks."

He stops and smiling with all the charm he can muster "your new around here, right?"

I shake my head and walk backwards "sorry, horror movie one oh one, don't talk to the scary dude."

"I'm scary?" I know this is bullshit; his smile doesn't reach his eyes and their almost like ice, the brown coloring doing nothing to warm the callousness baring "well maybe we could fix that. My names Derek"

I look him over and at the offered hand before backing up slowly, watching the fake smile fall as he sees this before I break into a sprint and run until I'm at the safety behind my bedroom door, panting and gasping for breath "that is one scary fucker!"

That night I don't play with my virtual friend like I promised, but that just makes him worry.

_*DING* _

That's the third message he's send so I rest my laptop on my knees with my comforter around my feet and read;

_The-California-Master: I'm seriously starting to freak out here. This isn't like you, are you ok? X_

_RoadBrat69: Sorry, didn't mean to make you worry, bad day. X_

_The-California-Master: Finally! Are you trying to worry me to death? What happened that made you not show up? I thought we had a date :-) x_

_RoadBrat69: I nearly got cornered walking home by some creepy ass mother fucker; he was hot but with serious serial killer vibe. X_

_The-California-Master: Oh my god! Did he hurt you? Did you tell your dad or the police? X_

_RoadBrat69: I'm fine; I ran off and left him there. It's my own fault for running around near the woods by myself. X_

_The-California-Master: Not your fault you moved to a place with a Ted Bundy wannabe, every town has one, even mine. It's a rite of passage for the American society. X_

_RoadBrat69: Lol, so true. Ah, the American dream; not to be cut up by a nut job. Thanks for checking in but I'm pretty wrecked. X_

_The-California-Master: Getting scammed on by a 'creepy ass mother fucker' as you put it, can take it out of you. Gn Brat, no more becoming psycho candy, ok? X_

_RoadBrat69: Pinky swear. Thanks, gn. X_

I let out a smile, followed by a breath of relief. I always feel better after I talk to Master, I met him when I was thirteen when he saved me from a troll and we've been BFF's ever since. In all honesty it's easier to talk to someone I've never met, he knows about how close me and my dad are, how I had my heart broken, even about most of the stuff Dex… it's strange to think someone I've never actually met could be such a vital part of my life. I'd tried to keep in touch with the friends I'd made over the years but it never lasted more than a few months, that's when I started collecting button's. It's my way of remembering the people in my life who made an impact, so I'd never forget all the amazing people I'd met over the years… I wonder what Master's button would look like.

The next day I'm woken only by sunshine rather than my dad, that's one of the best things about Saturday's. I bounce down stares in my pj's but no one's there, the house is barren except for myself. I walk over to the basement door but it's locked, my eyes catching sight of a sticky note waiting on the fridge;

_Harlee-girl, _

_Got a lead on the dead girl. There are leftovers in the microwave and DVD's are in the box nearest to the TV. Promise to be home a.s.a.p._

_Love you,_

_Dad _

_Xoxo_

I smile and nod before heading over to warm up the pic of takeout we've been living on, too busy to shop for actual food or to really unpack, in fact the TV in the living room is the only one set up right now. So with a restful mind I did through the discs while my breakfast recooks. Have to save my energy for the big game tonight, I intend to cheer hard.

By the time my dad gets home I've watched Inside Man, Hot Chick, Pitch Black (fyi…The Chronicles of Riddick sucked ass!) and I'm watching the last ten minutes Mr. Deeds, not to mention most of the eatables have been eaten apart form a back of stale chips and the Chinese food "So how was your day?"

The blonde man sighs and shrugs off his jacket, not before putting a kiss on my head then flopping down beside me "Stressful, paperwork, waiting around, more paper work… did you eat my spring rolls?"

I lean into his chest, using him as my human pillow as an arm circles around me "nope, pizza's gone, though and we're out of chips and soda."

I'm like a cat on his lap as he plays with my coffee black locks "We'll go to the store tomorrow, get some actual food. We could look at wallpaper and stuff to, start thinking about getting this place set up nice."

Nodding I mutter into his chest "sounds like a plan. How'd it go with the killer guy? You nab him all cop like?"

"We made an arrest, found the other have of the poor kid in his house… the guys are just waiting for the medical report then it'll be over. After this we'll get ready for the game alright?" I nuzzle closer as he speaks, feeling reassured by his confident tone. Everything was going to be ok…

We're late but manage to push our way to good seats, their just about the start the game and I wave over to Allison who's sat near Lydia, stuck up little princess but take a seat not too far back from the bench and next to the Sherriff who smiles warmly to us "Which ones your little friend?"

I smile and look around "Well Scott's eleven, Isaac is fourteen and Stiles is twenty-five… I think."

"Actually Stiles is twenty-four and he's benched for the game so…" I smile over to the Sherriff with a light nod; it's nice of him to show his support even though his kids not actually playing.

The game itself is mostly uneventful, Jackson scores and cheers erupt. I notice Scott hasn't had the ball once and how Jackson's even able to play after that tackle the other day. Standing I excuse myself from the gentlemen I've been sat with, making me look like a guarded jewel between to two larger men. I manage to get down to the bench before the game restarts and stealthily merge myself next to Stiles who looks at me bug eyed in surprise "what's going on with Scott? Why aren't they passing to him, he's good!"

He seems to stumble on his words for a second before answering "I don't know, but I'm betting it has something to do with Jackson."

I watch in awe as the game continues and coach finally realizes I'm here "last time I checked you weren't on this team Parish!"

I don't pay him much attention as I watch Scott; he looks different, stiff and angry as he scores his first goal of the game "Is Scott ok?"

"God I hope so." This is the amber eyed boy's only reply as he bounces his knee anxiously.

I watch in amazement as the other team actually hand over the ball, more like throws it to Scott in defeat but still. And coach seems to agree because he asks Stiles with a bewildered look "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

"Yes, I believe so, coach." He doesn't take his eyes off his friend, he seems seriously worried

"Interesting…" we all stand in anticipation as Scott makes incredible moves and yet again scores

The coach is latterly dancing with joy "Goal! Yes! Yes! There you go. Wha– Way to go, McCall! What? The ball's in the net."

I watch him seem to hesitate when he gets to the net, before looking back to the crowd. Wait, is he looking at Allison? Then he shoots, ending the game with the winning shot.

"Yes! Ha! Oh, my God!" Stiles shouts with both hands rise in the air; I laugh and jump up to hug him in celebration… he smells like candy apples.

We pull apart and I don't notice Scott running off or Sherriff Stilinski pulling Stiles aside as I run to number fourteen and hug him tight "Isaac you rocked!"

He lets out a crooked smile as he takes off his helmet "I didn't score though."

"And without your passing they wouldn't have either, you my friend are a rock star!" I smile up at him as just as a hand slaps onto his arm.

I turn over to see my dad smiling with a nod "Congrats kid, you didn't do too badly. What's say we grab your parents and head out for ice cream, my treat?"

Isaac scratches his head awkwardly before looking up sheepishly "my dad had to work… but up ice cream sounds cool, I just need to shower and change."

As he walks off with a grateful smile my dad's puts a protective arm around me "we let that guy go. The medical examiner determined that the killer was animal, not human."

I nod in understanding and turn to follow him to the car, but catch him glimpse to a figure in the distance and my frown hardens "you know him?"

"Derek Hale, he's the one who's house we found the other half of the body in." I look over at him, but he's not paying attention, he's watching Jackson pick something up from the field however his eyes quickly dark over to meet mine and I let out a shaky breath, patting my dad on the chest "Wait here…"

"Harlee!" his grip on my hand is almost viselike on my doll like hand and there's a plea in his tone.

I smile up at him as I back off, slowly tearing my hand from his "its ok daddy, you can watch me from here… I'll be fine."

I walk over to the statue like man and glare with crossed arms over my chest "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come here for you." there's no feeling there, just a factual statement

He's lost all the fake charm he had smeared onto himself yesterday as I press "I didn't ask that."

He steps up to me, eyeing me over, I know I'm small, but I'm not some weak little girl. I stand stern as stone as he leans forward, inhaling me almost but his eyes never leave mine "you should stay away from Scott."

His menacing tone makes me quirk a brow as I laugh "I don't take orders from sinister stalkers. Maybe you should stay away from him and me for that matter."

His eyes narrow as I back up much like I had yesterday but I don't run, not this time. a moment before my back turns to him he asks curious and threating "What are you?"

Laughing I look at him, this is one guy who should seriously get laid because man is he tense. I tilt my head with a shrug and smile "I'm a teenage girl, isn't that complicated enough for you Mr. hound-dog?"

I don't bother looking back to him, to see his reaction; instead I walk back to the welcoming arms of my father and you know what? I'm seriously looking forward to that ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Thanks to Isaac fan for such an awesome review I'm so glad you like it so much it totally made my day :) and LynZann don't worry too much I'm not making Isaac/Allison a couple or anything hehe and to xXbriannaXx thanks for your support and I hope you all like this new chapter. **

**JJ X x**

It's a new day, a bright shining sun glowing down on the simple lives of the people passing by our door as we settle into the mundane existence we've never known before coming here. I sit with a cup of coffee worming my chilly hands as I think over it all, over the years many had commented on how exciting and freeing my life must be, traveling the country and meeting packs of new people again and again, never fearing mistakes because we could always take leave before facing the consequences. The truth is it was fun at times, but a life without ties was just a burdening as it was freeing… oh how I'd longed for the day to day troubles that normality brings. Now I have it and it's scary as hell… but it's worth it.

A normal life!

My dad with his messy bedhead rushes through the door while tugging his arm into his shirt "you're up early… who died?"

"You if you don't get to work on time, pots still hot." He leans down and kisses my head as I finish my breakfast.

He's pretty wiped since we spent the last two week's shopping and decorating, so far we have the living room and kitchen in matching crimson ridged wallpaper with touches of cream thrown in, most of the boxes had been emptied out however some lingered, the bathroom we pained in a breezy blue with green sea glass tiles and a nonslip duck mat over the green and blue chess laid floor tiles and the basement… well… that was something that was done first by priority. The only ones really left where the bedrooms and I can't wait because all I have up right now are sparkly black bead dividers in the arch of my walk in wardrobe.

As he pours a cup of his own I watch him stare longingly to the remains of my beagle and laugh "yours is in the oven… was going to bring it in but mine would have gotten cold."

A smile beaming brightly on his face as he takes the beagle out and almost burns his hand before dropping the plate on the table and sucks away the burn before taking a seat and pulling me into a single armed hug "best, daughter, ever."

I smile triumphantly as he all but shovels down his food, I quirk a brow at this "breathe daddy; it's a thing you do between bites."

Swallowing, he grumbles into the lid of his black sweetened coffee "Got a call, something at the school, so eat up!"

"They tell you what?" I ask with the last bite of my breakfast before finishing my drink.

Shaking his head he smiles, rushing to eat when he notices I'm already dressed and ready to leave "when I know you will Harlee-girl."

I feel my heart drop at that and bite the inside as my cheek, I wonder what happened but try not to dwell… it can't be that bad right?

As we pull up the school my crystal blue eyes widen in shock at the scene of the yellow bus scratched to hell, the back door all but torn from the hinges with red smeared over like a scene from a horror movie. I stand shell shocked until the hand on my back brings shocks me into breathing and I look up into my dad's caring, fear filled emerald eyes "get to class… we'll take care of this."

I nod wordlessly and kiss his cheek goodbye before scurrying into the building, but not before looking back to meet his gaze, this is very bad!

I walk around with my arms circling myself, too engrossed in my own thoughts to pay attention to the endless muttering's of those passing by, that is until a loud crash makes me jump and rips my gaze from the floor. A frown falls on my face as I see Scott breathing hard with a locker door smashed to pieces "Holy shit!"

I stand there for a second as he crashes back into Allison, I'm tempted to go up because she's in my first class anyway and I want to know what's wrong with Scott because you don't made a boomerang with your head for nothing. With a bite of my lip I just stand there as the Principal booms over the speakers "Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled."

I shake my head at him before I notice the brunette bouncing up to me with a bright smile "Hey Harlee… you ok?"

I slap on my best smile at her concerned tone as we start walking and I finger my necklace "Yeah, any day I wake up not being eaten by zombie's I take as a good start."

"Success then. Hey did you do your homework of Home Ecc?" she smiles over at me with her lighthearted sweetness

Shaking my head I laugh "oh, sweet naïve Allison. I don't believe in homework for subjects that hold no actual value, I learned how to make a Sunday roast when I was twelve from cooking shows and letting my dad stir and you see the ribbon holding this shirt together, I made that! …besides I have a note from my dad."

She just smiles brighter with a giggle before we turn into the class and she links my arm "Harlee you really are one of a kind."

Holding my head up with pride I shrug "I know, my awesomeness in undeniable and you are privileged to be in my company. You're welcome."

We share a laugh as we take our seats and I bury the image of the grizzly scene of the bloody bus. I think back to Scott, I didn't know the guy well but something was eating him and in that moment when I saw him in the hall he looked so broken and afraid. He reminded me of… no! Don't think about him, he isn't important right now but maybe I could help Scott, maybe.

During second period I sit in my usual spot near the window in the far side of the room, the desk has become a permanent fixture in my routine but I look to the empty seat beside me before carefully sliding out my phone from the tight fitting purple jeans.

**To; Isaac**

**Where are you? TB **

**H x**

I wait for a three long minutes before the buzz on thigh makes me snap to attention as I read the message.

**From; Isaac**

**Sick. Won't be in today.**

I look down at the message with a knot forming tightly in my chest, there's something wrong with the wording, Isaac's never usually so blunt and there's no emoticon or kiss (Isaac loves his emoticons) but hey if he's sick then I guess he's do busy spewing up to type so I relax back into my own skin, trying to reason away that knot and smile glumly.

**To; Isaac**

**Ok, hope you feel better. Do you want me to get homework for you? I know how much of a nerd you are lol.**

**H x**

I bite my lip, casting a glance up in case I get caught. My leg keeps bouncing despite itself.

**From; Isaac**

**I'll sort it out tomorrow.**

I tuck away the pink and pearl rhinestone covered phone, because now I'm thinking about who the hell I'm supposed to sit with at lunch. I look out into the trees lining the back of the school yard and I feel a groan of annoyance… this is going to be a long ass day.

Its break and I lean in frustration against my locker before opening the door and changing my books over as my phone screams for my attention.

**From; Daddy-Dearest**

**We found a guy in the bus, he's alive but critical. No ID yet. I'm heading over to the hospital now, will let you know when I know anything more. **

**Try not to worry, we'll deal with this. **

**I love you.**

**Dad**

**Xoxo**

I can feel my jaw lock before I slam my locker closed. This is supposed to be a fresh start and some fucker is coming in and going Jack the Ripper all fucking over it!

I skip my next class, I'm failing Geography anyway and head out to the library, I just need to think and I can't do that with some teacher trying to force me to learn stuff. I mean come on, I've traveled the country my whole life and my job was snack girl not map girl!

I find myself in a corner by the stacks, hidden from view of the desk and honestly if you didn't know I was here you wouldn't notice. I found this little spot about not too long ago when I checked out a book for French, a subject I loth.

Sitting with my knees turned up to me I flick through the pictures on my phone, I smile at the one of Isaac, my dad and me all smiling with the melted remains of ice-cream smeared over our face. That was a good night; I remember how reluctant Isaac was to go home.

The next is older, of me and my dad making tongues at the camera and it brings a smile to my face that quickly falls as the next comes into view, one I should have deleted along with the rest but something about it just stopped my finger pressing that button, maybe it's about how good I look in the picture, a green hoodie that's way too big on me hanging on my shoulders, my old curly hair pulled to one side and the biggest smile beaming on my face. The chains of the swing were biting into my hands, but I didn't care, not when I had those big warm fingers covering mine. Those big brown eyes looking into my icy pools with nothing but love, I remember thinking once that his eyes were made from Willy Wonka's chocolate waterfall. As we share the same smile of tender devotion I let the memory play over my mind. One of our friends took this picture; we didn't know it was being taken, that a moment of naked truth was being captured forever.

Maybe that was why I couldn't bring myself to press that button, because it was a moment of utter happiness, not because I miss him, not because I still wear his shirts and hoodies most nights just to feel close to him… but because I was happy, for a little while.

I quickly realize the tear threating to ruin my makeup and blink back the flood and turn away from the screen. Damn it, get a grip Harlee! You're better than this… I'm not some weak heartbroken girly girl; I'm Harlee Parish for fucks sake.

Standing I shake it off, because now isn't the time to dwell.

As the bell rings I race to the bathroom, wanting to compose myself before I face the world beside who want to walk around with crappy eyeliner?

Once I get back out into the hall my phone buzzes again and I stand idle as I read:

**From; Daddy-Dearest**

**Garrison Meyers. Bus driver. Know him?**

**Dad**

**Xoxo**

I let out a breath as I start texting until a hand clasps my shoulder and I turn with a smile "Hey Stiles…"

He offers me a small smile before dangling something in front of me and my eyes go wide at the sight "Drop something?"

My hand instinctively goes to my bear wrist before reaching out to snatch up the rainbow button bracelet "Oh my god I didn't even realize I'd lost it!"

I try to fasten it with one hand but when I can't his slender fingers aid me with the difficult clasp "I found it in Bio, remembered you wearing it before, thought maybe there'd be a reward."

He laughs once he finished securing it to my wrist and I smile without thinking as I circle my arms around his neck to pull him into a tight embrace "Thank you so much it would have killed me to lose it."

As we pull apart he stands awkwardly and scratches at his stubbly head "Don't mention it. Where's your friend Isaac? Aren't you two like a double act or something?"

"Your one to talk with you and Scott all bromanced and for your information Isaac's sick so I'm flying solo today." We start walking as I fiddle with my bracelet, assuring myself that it's still there.

He lets out a knowing sigh before shrugging "well you could crash with Scott and me for lunch, you know unless you want to become one of those dark mysterious reclusive types."

The bell rings, screaming at us to get to class "well we wouldn't want that. People might start to think I'm a Cullen, god knows I am pale enough."

He smiles that goofy sweet smile as I run my hands over his soft stubble on the sides of his head, tilting him forward to kiss his brow. I let him go with a smile at his confused and wide eyed expression "your reward, later Stiles."

I hold up my bracelet with a jingle of my wrist before winking at his stunned laughter and turning into Art. I suddenly feel like a weight had lifted, like I've buried all my worries of the day under the indulgence of one lighthearted conversation. It reminds me of a good friend of mine.

After that I wait for lunch, have almost gotten detention for drawing the scene where Leon gets shot in Phonebooth rather than the aura of the apple I was supposed to draw. I mean come on who wants the draw the bits around an apple when you can draw three hookers screaming about their dead pimp and a guy forced to confess his sins by sniper communicating through a phonebooth!

Once I finally get into the line for lunch I decide on cheese fries and a BLT before turning to see Stiles and Scott and head for the table, completely unaware of the popular kids mimicking me. Just as I'm about to sit down one of Lydia's friends nudges past me and steals my seat as the others gather. Stiles smiles from her to the guy I knew only as the gay goalie. I feel a low growl in my throat before I lean down to the girl and say with every ounce of seriousness I contain "if you don't move your bulimic ass out of my seat your next meal will consist of me smashing your teeth down your disgusting turkey neck!"

She turns to me in shock horror before bolting from the seat and out of the canteen. Not unlike Jackson's friend had done when he made him move. I get a few stares as I sit down next to Stiles across from Allison and smile before tucking into my lunch as the guy whose name had just come up across the table, Danny, asks "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

I don't even understand why their sitting here, it's not like Scott and Stiles are popular and I know for damn sure Jackson's an asshole, especially when I wore my ripped shirt last week and he tried to cop a feel by bumping into me. That's the thing about jocks; they don't want to be associated with the freaks, but still wants to fuck them because they think it'll be kinky.

I punched him in the nuts and now he hates me.

Jackson leans back on the end of the table "I heard mountain lion."

It takes all my self-control not to face palm because seriously if this guy wasn't good at sports he'd have nothing containing future prospects.

"A cougar is a mountain lion… Isn't it?" we all stare at the ginger nut because she's not meant to know those things, right? And is it me or did that last part sound like a cover up?

The staring abruptly ends when Jackson brushes it off while Stiles scrolls through his phone "Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

They all nod in agreement like the mindless drones they are and before I can speak Stiles interjects "Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out."

They all lean in to listen to the report while I wash back my food with some cream soda, after all their not saying anything I don't know… shit I didn't text dad back "The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"I know this guy." At Scott's solemn tone my head snaps up.

I look to him in concern as Allison touches his arm tenderly "You do?"

I watch him, the flinch in his eye and the quickening of his breaths screaming fear and distress "Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" at Lydia's voice I realize my gaze is locked with Scott's and his is more curious and analyzing than my blank psycho stare.

I stare back into my half eaten sandwich as Allison mutters "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." I bite back a laugh as I look to Allison who looks just as startled by the idea as Scott.

He looks from her to Lydia wide eyed as he mumbles "Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison is too nice for her own good and I can't help but shake my head in disapproval.

Jackson deciding to be a jackass leans back and groans "You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"Oh, can I help?" I clap merrily in my seat, getting a laugh from everyone but the queen and king of Beacon Hills High.

Lydia deflects by slapping on a smile "How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition." He just scoffs at her and I notice her face flinch in anger and irritation.

Allison's reaction is to smile that butter wouldn't melt smile and challenge him "How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of." is Scott's nervous answer before I look to Stiles and he gives me a look that screams 'NO!'

Jackson is obviously annoyed by that answer with him little eye roll "it sort of, or yes?"

Scott seems to grow a pair and hold his head up high "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

I stifle back a laugh at Stiles jaw meeting the table as he looks at his best friend and they silently communicate with facial expressions and I look to Allison and smile "Hey, do you still want to borrow my red button up?"

She smiles over and Lydia's eyes all but pop out in horror "if you wouldn't mind, but not the corset not that it looked bad or anything it's just not really my style."

Laughing I shrug "Allison, I know fashion; I just mash it together out of boredom to create a more me-style. That shirt would look hot on you; remember it's a little see through so wear a vest or a cute bra."

I notice people are staring as we talk and they look like we just tried to scalp them "I'll make sure to remember that."

As silence comes over the table I almost jump at the quiet laugh from beside Jackson as Danny speaks "I don't know what your problem is, I think she's funny."

"Least some people appreciate me" I smile triumphantly at the glares some of the people give and the smiles from others; rough crowd.

After school I stop off at my empty home before heading to the place I've been itching to get to all day and the moment the door opens I smile "Mr. Lahey?"

"Yes, who are you?" he asks bluntly with callous eyes scanning over me.

It sends a shiver down my spine as I answer "Harlee Parish, I'm a friend of Isaac's. I brought him some soup, my Mom's special recipe to cure all ills. So how's the patient?"

He raises a brow as I raise the tupperware for him to see before taking it with a sickening smile "I'll make sure he gets it."

He tries to slam the door in my face but my metal lined boot puts a stop to that "Get him to call me yeah?"

"Sure" with a swift kick on his end my foot is out the door as its crashes to a close.

I shake my head and sneer at the closed door "Asshole!"

Walking away from the house I wonder how such a nice, sweet guy like Isaac come from that nasty piece of shit?

I follow my feet to the address Allison had given me and find myself knocking on a strange door. a man who could pass for a shorter version of my dad from a distance answers with a smile, warm and welcoming unlike Mr. Lahey "Hello?"

"Mr. Argent?" I ask hopefully, preying I don't have the wrong house because how embarrassing would that be.

Nodding he folds his arms and I smile in delight with a breath of relief "just checking, is Allison home?"

He opens the door for me to stand in as he call's up the stairs "Allison, you have a visitor!"

He looks back at me and I realize I haven't introduced myself "sorry, where are my manners, Harlee Parish."

He looks to my offered hand and takes it with a firm shake and a coy smile "Nice to meet you Harlee."

Just then footsteps race towards up and the brunette beauty smiles "Hey, what's up?"

I turn and unzip my bag to hand her the red shirt she'd admired "I come bearing gifts."

"Thanks Harlee, but you didn't have to come all the way up here." She seems to feel guilty in her tone, like it was a burden or something for me.

Waving her off I shrug "no problem, I wasn't too far anyway and I like walking, clears the cobwebs. Look I have to go but good luck for tonight and have some extra fun for me. It was nice meeting you Mr. Argent."

As I walk out I feel his gaze follow me, probably not the type of friend he'd expected since she's been hanging out with Lydia so much.

When I get back home I feel more relaxed but frown when I see the blonde haired deputy hanging out the kitchen window with a cigarette in his hand "I thought I got rid of those."

"Well I bought more. That's the perk of being the money maker. You have a good day baby?" I shake my head at him in disappointment before he puts out the bud.

"Isaac's sick, his dad is an A grade prick by the way! Scott smashed up Jackson's locker with his head, I argued with a brain dead teacher, cried in the library, almost lost my bracelet but Stiles found it, thank god! Ended up sitting with a mix of people where half liked me and the other half hate me at lunch, weird combo. Then lent Allison my shirt I stole from Missy's last semester."

His face is hard as bricks as he walks over and stand stern before me "Why were you crying?"

I fall into his arms with a sad smile "just everything got on top of me, but I'm ok now, promise!"

His strong arms circle me as he kisses the top of my dark midnight tresses "its ok baby, John, um, the Sherriff, is looking up the theory of a mountain lion. We just have to keep you safe."

I look up at him with a quirked brow and laugh "Daddy, come on."

He smiles down and shrugs innocently "what? You're still my little girl, let me worry."

I roll my eyes and cuddle into him despite the stink of smoke fogging up the normal comfort I adore. I'm going to have to start hiding his wallet to.

After dinner I sit in my room while dad heads down to the basement. In the far corner is a few rolls of powder pink wallpaper with black polka dots, we'd only don't one wall so far and the fumes are still potent despite my vanilla candle and open windows.

I crawl into a pair of pink sweatpants and a matching t-shirt with the phase 'This Bitch Bites', my dad bought me these last Christmas. Sitting on my bed I work on a playlist for my iPod when a whistle tune echo's from the speakers.

_The-California-Master: Hey, play chicken with any psych's today? X_

_RoadBrat69: Not yet, but it's still early. How are you? x_

_The-California-Master: I'm ok, just got back from committing a crime so that was pretty cool :-) x_

_RoadBrat69: What, Seriously? X_

_The-California-Master: Yeah, nothing majorly awesome but my friend wanted to check out something that's not technically open to the public and I had to keep watch, I was also the getaway driver. It was awesome! X_

_RoadBrat69: Sounds it, look at you committing felonies. I'm so proud *wipes happy tear away* x_

_The-California-Master: It was exciting, not that I'm eager to have a repeat performance or anything. I don't think I'd last long in prison, my skin is way to supple lol x_

_RoadBrat69: Hhmm a likely story, things here are kind of nuts to plus I saw a picture of Dex and had a meltdown earlier. Not cool. X_

_The-California-Master: I told you to get rid of all his stuff, but did you listen? No… I'd say I told you so but crying makes me feel uncomfortable even in the virtual world x_

_RoadBrat69: Haha I think you already said it, but I'm ok. I guess I just act like I haven't let it get to me as much as it has. I can't talk to my dad about it; it's not fair to him. X_

_The-California-Master: Well that's why you've got me, so I can give sarcastic yet heartfelt advice. X_

_RoadBrat69: Yeah, your my masked angel hehe x_

"Harlee!" my dad voice is filled with fear as he barges into my room.

I stand concerned, ignoring the whistle of my laptop "Daddy what's the matter?"

"I just got a call from John, the bus drivers dead, I'm heading to the hospital now… will you be ok until I get back?" I swallow hard at these words before I run to a small shoe box, from it I pull out a carefully carved Manaia bone pendant, it looks like a bird headed creature with a long curved tail.

When I hand it to him he sighs but leans down for me to put the leather cord over his head "it'll just make me feel better…"

He looks at the necklace before leaning to kiss my brow "I'll be careful. You stay inside and don't do anything stupid. I love you Harlee-girl."

"Love you to Daddy."

Once he's out the door I return to my laptop with a bite of my lip, but seeing the master has already logged off with one final message;

_The-California-Master: and don't you forget it! G2g, sorry, something's come up. Talk later x_

I think long and hard to myself for all of ten seconds before I decide to slip on my sneakers and black hoodie and walk out the house. Obviously I leave my dad a note just in case he gets back before me; I'm not a total idiot.

I make my way into the warm breezy woods to Derek Hale's house. My dad had told me about the Scooby doo house he lives in that's not actually too hard to find.

I stand near the door, fearless as I hear the smashing sounds of a brawl and silently I push open the door and take a step in from the chilling air, but I'm not too sure if it's warmer in here or outside. As I reach the stairs I hear Derek's voice as the fighting comes to a close and I can feel my heart beat slow to ready myself "I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine."

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott? What the hell is he doing here?

With a simple melancholy tone the elder man speaks "No, I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me." Scott screams at him in pained anguish as I scale the steps with careful footing.

I can almost hear the frustration in Derek's voice "No, I'm not."

"What?" Scott just sounds blatantly confused at this point as I reach the top of the stairs, hidden only by the shadows.

"I'm not the one that bit you." he says this like it's the most obvious thing in the world

Scott stands blank for a moment until a mask of realization seems to fall into place "There's another."

I don't move; don't breathe as Derek speaks bluntly, because cuddly seriously isn't his strong suit "It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?" my classmate looks broken again, pleading

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants." He isn't gentle about the way he say's it, in fact it's almost threating.

Stepping out of the shadows I stand with a hand on my hip, making them both jump as I groan "great, just want I need a freaking power tripping Alpha running around!"

Scott's eyes widen in distress as he asks "Harlee? What are you doing here?"

I don't answer him, instead I march over to the stone like man and poke him in the chest "and you! I thought I told you to stay away from Scott hum? Are you brain dead or just stupid?"

He grabs my hand in a vice like grip and asks "why did you come here?"

"I wanted to know what you knew about these killings, your creepy loner guy, it's only a fair assumption that you'd know something!" I rip my hand from his grip at the last word, who the fuck does he think he is gabbing at me like that.

Scott is bug eyed and licks his nervously dry lips before muttering and casting a glance to Derek who he's obviously afraid of "Harlee I don't think you should be here?"

"Why, what's he going to do… eat me? I'm no little red riding hood Scott, and quite frankly the big bad wolf can kiss my ass!" I glare with a smile to the larger man.

Scott looks from me to Derek who's eyes never leave my pajama clad form "you…you know?"

Scoffing I laugh "well obviously, your werewolves. I knew that from day one."

The two share a look before Derek takes a step closer to me, pretty much invading my personal bubble "and what are you? You're not human, I can tell that much."

With my mouth agape I point right into his merciless face "Hey, I resent that! I'm very much for all intents and purposes, human."

Scott wedges his way between us and asks "yeah, but …like… what are you? I mean I could smell you from the second you walked into the class your first day but just now, not even a peep! I had no idea you were even here… did you use like a cloaking device?"

Now both Derek and I look at him like he's nuts "that was just a reflex relaxation technique. You my friend watch too many movies and coming from me that's saying something."

Without warning I'm pinned to the wall by a strong hand around my throat "Just answer the question!"

I kick Derek hard in the stomach and send him flying across the room, what shock the two men is the fact I'm suddenly standing over him with my foot on his neck "now that's no way to treat a woman or even a person for that matter. My god! Where you actually raised in the freaking woods?"

I kick off of him and stroll back towards the stares, but as my hand touches the banister I turn to them both, seeing their gasps of surprise at the glimpse of my monster. It is my eyes that betray me; the shimmering blue what lights the darkness not resting against the whites of my eyes, there is no white, only ebony black that makes the icy tone shine brighter. I hear the words roll off my tongue before I have a chance to think it over "all I wanted was to be normal, is that too much to ask?"

Then with the wind on my heels I sprint from the decaying house, I didn't want any of this, I never asked for this life, this burden. And for one second I let myself believe I could have the dream I clutched at for so long, but it was a lie, I'll never be free.

It's not fair!


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! So sorry for the wait. This was meant to be up Monday afternoon but my internet got cut off so I'm only getting it up now.**

**Ok a big, big, big thanks to my awesome amazing reviewers Isaac fan, xXbriannaXx, SammieLuvsFood, Z0mbieMart and to everyone else your fantastic and I love you, thanks so much for your reviews and I seriously hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**JJ X x**

I spent most of the night tossing and turning, with the moon light streaming in through my bedroom window, a painful reminder that running around out there was an Alpha killing innocent people. I mean I could handle it fine with creepy Derek and dorky Scott, but some psycho Alpha?

I just couldn't sleep and by the time morning came the smell of sizzling sweetness is the only reason I even bother getting out of bed. I walk into the kitchen with a hand running through my tattered locks and raise a brow in suspicion "What's this?"

The blonde turned to me with the biggest smile you've ever seen and gestures to the spread on the table "Breakfast!"

I slowly trail over to the island and groan, my mouth watering at the sight before me; a high stack of pancakes covered in a river of syrup, circled with two sunny side egg's, two sausage's, two hash-brown's and more bacon than a normal person could stand and besides the plate sat a large root beer float "Seriously? Extra bacon and a float! I'm not that upset."

Taking a step back I glare at him until he shrugs with a timid smile "Harlee please, I'm your father and I know when you need cheering up, so yes I went for the old tricks. Now eat up."

I take a seat and stare at the food for a long moment before I start to eat; it was still early, not even an hour until I have to get ready for school. I savor the tastes of the savory sweets as the man across the table rubs anxiously at his tattooed neck, a telltale sign to those who knew him well "Daddy, I'm ok, I promise not to shatter into a million pieces or anything."

He looks at me with those burdened emeralds and reaches over to take my hand "I know baby. My girl's tougher than that. I just wish there was something I could do to make this easier for you."

I feel the swell in my chest at his words, standing I don't let go of his hand as I round the table, cupping his stubble grazed cheek I smile "you're here, that's all I need…"

We share a lingering moment as I lean down to embrace him tightly and his voice echo's, ripping a laugh from me effortlessly "but the float helped, right?"

Not a few hours later I stand in school with a shiver of dread up my spine, what horrible thing was going to happen today I wonder.

Before I have a chance to get to my locker my arm is tapped and I turn to see the sweetness that is Allison "Hey!"

"Hey, Allison what's up?" I return her smile to the best of my capability's, and damn am I good

She moves a hair from her face before pulling my red shirt from her bag and offers it kindly "just returning this, thank you by the way."

She seemed not to have a care in the world, but something in those chocolate pools seemed ill-at-ease "no problem, you ok?"

Shrugging she drops her gaze for a moment in thought "it's just… it's probably nothing."

I take her hand that's covered by the shirt I've yet to take and sympathetic smile "Allison come on, if it's playing on your mind then maybe it's not nothing, but you're a clever chick, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

She nods with a bite of her lip, more to herself than me, as the bell chimes and I turn to leave her "Harlee, your shirt!"

"Keep it, looks better on you anyway." I smirk while throwing a wink over my shoulder

I shock myself when I actually pay attention during morning classes; I guess I just need a distraction from the whole bunch of crap happening right now, plus I'm actually pretty good at Shop.

I get pulled out of Math with Mrs. Barns who keeps giving me the stink eye because I have head phone in one ear. I sit bored in Morrell's office, because we're not even meat to be talking today and after last time I have this overwhelming urge to rip off her head and spit down her throat "So Harlee, we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start again… You seem tense."

"Well I'm sitting in a crappy office with a nosy woman I don't partially like. What do you recommend; green tea?" I sit smug and patronizing because I seriously don't want to be here right now.

Leaning back she looks over at me with that stare dogs give when their trying to figure out if it's a chew toy or a shoe "why don't you tell me about your favorite place?"

I look at her like she just spoke to me in Klingon as she leans forward again, fiddling with a pencil "you've traveled over the country, there has to be a place you liked best. LA? New York?"

"Woburn…" it slips out of my mouth before I have a chance to catch it and I scorn myself silently.

"Massachusetts? Why there?" I'm tired, really tired. So when she asks me these things my defenses are down and my breath starts to quicken as memories play over in the back of my mind.

I don't bother fighting back the smile as I look to nothing, just thinking over a day long dead "it snowed."

My hand glides to the pearl around my neck as I remember that winter, we had a crappy tree, built snowmen in our pajamas and ate pie with coco on the porch just watching the snow fall… it was awesome. But it was more than that, I remember how it was, Woburn was the place we called home for a short time, where we were a family for the best of times and happy, truly happy… for a while at least.

I don't realize I'm completely zoned out until the clank of her pencil on the desk snaps me out of it and she looks at me with a smile, an actual real smile instead of that bullshit she pulled last time "well… I think that's it for today. Thank you Harlee."

I stare at her in bafflement and swallow "that's it?"

"Harlee we're opening a door here and I'm not going to force the lock. I'll see you soon ok?" she looks at me again with that fucking stare but I don't dwell on it as I bolt from the office.

And people call me the freak!

As I get out into the hall I feel a twitch back as a hand lands on my shoulder "Hey!"

I turn to see a blue eyed boy smiling broadly down at me and lean up to give him a hug, the flinch doesn't escape my notice "Isaac are you ok?"

He just smiles down at me with nothing but hope on his face, like he's been released from something "much better now, thanks to your soup."

I return his smile as we stand there, the swarm passing us by as I shrug "I'm glad I could be of service, my mom swore by it and I was actually talking about that little wince just now."

Every inch of his face remains calm but his eyes as they scatter away from me frantically "what…ow!"

He rubs at the ribs I poked before I cross my arms to look up at him "that's what! Lift up your shirt."

He looks at the passersby like they mean anything, like they even notice us "Harlee come on, you can't be serious."

I stand firm with my hip popped and a pointed look as I shrug "if you don't, you know damn well I will."

He looks at me for a long moment before scoffing. I don't think about it as I reach up for his shirt, I can feel his warm toned chest under my fingers as I reach for my goal only for his hand to grip my wrists like a vise and his voice to rise in rage "Don't!"

I look up at him in shellshock because his eyes are ice for all of five seconds until I mutter "Isaac you're hurting me…"

Seeming to snap back into the situation he drops my wrists as though they burned red hot. His face falling in horror before he meets my gaze and backs off with shaky footing "Harlee I… I'm so…god."

"Isaac!" I call after him as he races down the hall and I try my very best to contemplate what the hell just happened.

I spend my next few classes in a total daze and Isaac avoids me like the plague for the rest of the day. Even at lunch I sit mindlessly alone, catching glances from Scott and Stiles who now are gathered with the popular kids again.

So I wait, after school I linger by the changing room for Isaac but as coach walks out with his clipboard I smile my most innocent smile "Coach! Hey, um, do you know when they'll be done? I need to talk to Isaac."

He raises a brow with folded arms as he states in his usual pissed off tone "well so do I, he didn't show up to practice. If you see him you tell Lahey to get his ass in my office first thing!"

"Sure…" I watch him go with heavy breathes and my nails biting into my palm as I fight back the urge to break something…or someone!

"Harlee, hey, um you're bleeding…" I turn to meet Scott's gaze and then to my hand quickly pulling the dark claws back as the small deep gashes recall the dark crimson blood before sealing as though it had never happened.

I look back up to Scott's confused face and we just stare for a long moment before Stiles stumbles over "Harlee, wow, hey! How you doing?"

His voice is pitchy and nervous as our amber eyes meet my shiny sapphire orbs and I groan in annoyed frustration before glaring daggers at the werewolf "You told him!"

"Told him what exactly? It's not like I even know anything about you." he plays innocent and man do I want to smash his face into every locker in this hall

Stiles tries to intervene by laughing "except you have a raging sweet tooth, a thing for Victorian fashioned corsets, are a better artist than you think and you're a complete daddy's girl."

I do nothing but glare as I walk away from them, this day officially sucks!

I head to the bus stop until I hear metal meeting something squishy and turn to see the notorious master of creepy lying on the floor having been hit by Stiles's jeep.

Before my brain has a chance to catch up I'm across the car park and standing over a very pale and sweaty werewolf as he grumbles "I was shot."

Stiles looks perplexed as he backs of next to me "He's not looking so good, dude."

Raising my hand in the air I agree with a twisted smile "yeah he looks like shit."

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott pleads as he grows aware of the crowd we've gathered, Derek glaring at the fact I'm taking joy in his pain but come on the guy pinned me to a wall by my throat not twenty-four hours ago.

"I can't. It was–it was a different kind of bullet." Derek actually looks like he's in a lot of pain as he leans forward, I notice Jackson getting out of his car and the stares not moving on.

"A silver bullet?" I choke on my first laugh of the day thanks to Stiles's question.

Derek gives him a narrow eyed glare as he grumbles "No, you idiot."

Scott seems to loose himself in his own thoughts as he says aloud "Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

Derek looks hopeful "What? Who–who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you. What are you doing? Stop that!" Derek keeps itching at his arm and honestly it's kind of worrying.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" his eyes are flooded with anger and agony under those chilled brown orbs.

Looking around I lean into them as Scott tries to lift the older man "Derek, get up!"

I groan as he almost drops him and quickly rush to catch the grump, who stumbles onto my boots "Stiles, door!"

The second we get him into the car I round to the driver's side, Stiles gives me a look as I climb through the opened door "you're coming?"

"Like I'm going to leave you to handle captain asshole by your lonesome, give me some credit." I shrug before jumping into the back seat, followed quickly by the creamy skinned human

I hear only the end of Scott and Derek's conversation because honestly I wasn't listening "Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me." Scott gives in, because I knew he was a newbie from the moment I met him, no skill definition or even control over his senses "Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here."

As my phone dings I hear Stiles sigh "I hate you for this so much."

I'm not sure if he's talking to Derek or Scott and I pull out my phone with quick fingers.

**From; Daddy-Dearest**

**Should be home soon. Want me to pick up pizza, extra pepperoni?**

**Dad**

**xoxo**

We drive into town and I type furiously as the radio blares and Derek's groans grow louder.

**To; Daddy-Dearest**

**Derek Hale's been shot. Will text you the details when I know more.**

**HG **

**PS I want a BBQ base**

**Xoxo**

I lean forward to change the song on the radio and Derek actually fucking growls at me "Hey, who you growling at dead boy!"

He reaches forward with the arm he hasn't been clutching like a mother would her new born and turns off the radio before turning with that icy glare and asks "why are you here?"

"To make sure Stiles doesn't end up as a doggy treat and to figure out what the fuck is happening to you…" I bite back because I'm not going to be growled at by some rabid dog.

I notice the corner of Stiles lips twitch up in amusement until he notices the blood starting the seep through Derek's shirt "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek is the one to break eye contact first and I realize I have no idea where we're actually going, I hadn't even thought to ask.

Silly girl!

"Your house." Yeah, because we could totally just drop off the half dead werewolf and head home, like that was an option.

Derek all but freaks and looks bug eyed to the human "What? No, you can't take me there."

Stiles seems kind of confused and obviously doesn't grasp the whole situation "I can't take you to your own house?"

I roll my eyes because yeah, I'm annoyed and pissed and hungry "Not when I can't protect myself."

"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" the amber eyed boy actually looks concerned for the man he barely knows or maybe for the idea that Derek might die in his precious jeep.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." A shiver runs down my spine at that because that can't mean anything good.

As he rolls up his sleeve to revel a vein pulsing, bleeding, gun shot. Yeah it's gross, but I've seen worse.

"What do you mean? What last resort? Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." I bite back my laugh at that because damn the guys funny.

Derek gives him that menacing glare with a threating tone "Start the car. Now."

Stiles seems to have quite the brave streak because he stares him dead in the face and shrugs "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

They both turn to me as I break out in a fit of giggles and nod "Oh Stiles… thank you, the mental image…huh, I needed that."

The buzz cut human offers me a small smile while Derek looks back to him and snarls "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out– With my teeth."

Quickly he turns on the ignition and I lean forward to tap the werewolf on the shoulder "you need to relax, have a bubble bath or something because seriously you're an asshole."

As we drive off he glares to me this time and I flick him on the neck "don't give me evils hound dog, I kicked your ass last night, imagine what I'll do to you like this!"

I can see Stiles stifling a laugh as my phone buzzes loudly.

**From; Daddy-Dearest**

**I'm on standby. What do you need?**

**Dad**

**xoxo**

As we drive aimlessly hear Stiles groan "that's it, I'm calling Scott."

The moment the phone is ho his ear Stiles asks "What am I supposed to do with him? ...And, by the way, he's starting to smell….Like death… What about your boss?"

Stiles laughs to himself as he says "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you."

Derek snatches the phone quickly "Did you find it? …Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right? …Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek barks down the phone to Scott because obviously threats are his only negotiating tool.

I lean forward to grip Derek's arm and quickly snap a picture "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Looking to my glittered phone I type with my bright idea;

**To; Daddy-Dearest**

**Sending you a pic, hit the books. **

**HG**

**xoxo**

Stiles looks at me with those bright eyes through the rearview mirror and asks "Harlee, that is going to be one ugly screensaver."

I laugh and look up to their curious stares and shrug "damn straight it would, no I'm seeing about getting us some information."

"From who?" Derek asks without looking at me, weakening by the second.

"That's my business." I snap because I don't like this guy, and honestly the only reason I'm helping is because whoever did this to him could do something similar to me and am I fuck waiting around to get shot!

Not twenty minutes later and where stood outside the clinic and making our way inside my phone screams at me and I open it to reveal a picture of an old text book and a small message.

**From; Daddy-Dearest**

**Northern blue monkshood. **

**Dangerous. Come home!**

**Dad**

**xoxo **

"Shit" I groan just as Stiles phone chimes.

I rush over and quickly open the door as Stiles asks "Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." He looks hopeless, scared even.

"Why?" Stiles asks while helping to drag him into the surgery.

"'Cause I'm gonna die without it." he says like it's nothing like the fact he's at deaths door is a factual statement.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." I know Stiles is scared, I can smell it on him.

Derek groans weakly as he pulls out the draws "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me..."

Stiles swallows hard "Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?

As Derek slowly removes his shirt (he's got quite the body… you know for a jerk) I pull out my phone and sigh "He's got a point, my dad just texted me this picture and the effects are pretty much terminal."

"Your dad, that's your contact? ...If Scott doesn't get here with the bullet in time– Last resort." He pulls out a surgical saw and rests it on the table.

"Which is?" Stiles looks nervous and all but ready to run out the door.

He nods more to himself than anything else as he realizes it's seriously becoming his only option "One of you are gonna cut off my arm."

"And I thought I was having a bad day…" I say out loud without thinking as I take a seat on the desk facing the metal table.

Stiles groans as he runs a hand over his stubbly head "ok, but we have time right? Scott will get here… or she's doing it!"

"Why do I have to do it?" I snap angrily.

He comes up to me and rationalizes "Because I'm just the human and you're the the…whatever you are. I'm not exactly arm cutting material… I mean come on look at me!"

I jump off the table as I shake my head "No way! I'm a girl, you're the guy! You do it! And I'm not a damn what!"

"You know what I mean." I can see Derek rolling his eyes in utter annoyance before wincing back in pain.

I lick my lips because there dry, very dry and race over to catch him before he meets the floor, the wound is bleeding more now and he's cold to the touch "I don't think we have time to wait for Scott…"

Stiles looks freaked out and I don't blame him "really, not even five more minutes."

Stiles and I share a look before he holds out his fist and I rest Derek on the table before mimicking Stiles as we shake them in the air, my hand flattening as his stays the same and he pleads "best of three?"

The second round is my scissors beating his paper and I smile "looks like you get the play surgeon brown eyes."

I smile triumphantly as he walks with skittish steps over to the table facing Derek and run's a nervous gaze over the saw "Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?"

Derek raps surgical tube around his arm before trying to be reassuring in his best try-not-to-be-an-ass tone "It'll heal if it works."

Stiles sends a pleading look to me and then to Derek "Ugh. Look– I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek is getting more annoyed by the second and I ignore the buzz in my pocket.

Stiles licks his lips and I notice how dry they seem, almost cracking "Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek seems to take this as a problem, because having your arm cut off isn't taxing enough right?

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped–off arm!" Stiles almost screams and I can't help from laughing, earning me a death glare from Derek.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." I got to hand it to him Derek has the whole intimidation bit down to a tea.

Stiles however seems to have had enough of it "Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any…"

As Derek grabs him I stand to attention because I don't know what this guy's capable off and killing is kind of a thing I'm pretty sure he could do well "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it. What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?"

At the sight of Derek puking up blood I turn my head in disgust "Come on that's just gross!"

"It's my body– Trying to heal itself." I move closer to the bleeding man as Stiles tries to joke "Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

"Now. You gotta do it now. Harlee hold me down, this could get messy!" I rest my hands on his shoulders to steady him because he's right, he could actually die!

Stiles pales even more than his usual creamy complexion "Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek screams in raw agony.

"Stiles you can do this… remember that frog you dissected in ninth grade? It's just like that. You're ok!" I mutter while holding down the werewolf, while pulling my hair to one side and hoping I can get the stains out of my shirt because let's face facts… splash back is inevitable.

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" I watch as the saw races to life and Stiles lowers it the rube tied, infected arm.

Suddenly the door fly's open to show a shaggy haired boy "Stiles!"

"Scott?" Stiles says with nothing but utter hope that he won't have to lop off some guys arm!

Scott look mortified to say the least "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles lets out a relieved breath "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

Letting go of Derek I race to Scott and hug him "I've never been happier to see you!"

As I pull away from him all eyes are looking at me before I shrug "what? Blood's a bitch to get out of everything and I'm betting Stiles would have cried so…yeah."

Through half lidded eyes Derek calls out "Did you get it?"

One the bullet is safely in Derek's hands Stiles asks "What are you gonna do with it?"

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" he falls to the ground and drops the bullet to the floor.

I don't see where it goes as we a scrabble around the unconscious man and Scott mutters and he reaches for the bullet "No. No, no, no, no."

Stiles looks to me as I lean over the top to cradle Derek's head in my lap and Stiles pleads "Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

I feel my breath quicken as Scott reaches through the drain "I don't know! I can't reach it."

Stiles taps his face as I try to muster up the strength to so something other than let this man die in my lap "He's not waking up!"

I swallow hard before placing my hands firmly on the sides of his head, closing my eyes as Stiles groans "I think he's dying. I think he's dead!"

My eyes snap open and I see Stiles backing off in shock as the lights begin to flicker and my eyes blacken, the veins in my hands pulsing hard, as my claw's emerge and fangs break free before darkness takes the room for all of two seconds before Derek shoots up, breathing hard and reaching out to the staggered Scott "Give me–"

We all move to lift him and rest him against the table before he dismantles the bullet, setting the powder down before burning it so it flickers with blue smoke before rubbing it into the wound.

I grab Stiles's arm as Derek falls to the floor, I don't know why. We watch in awe as the infection dims to nothing, no sign it was ever even there. "Ow! God…"

I expect something profound and sweet but instead laugh at his words "That–Was–Awesome! Yes!"

"Are you okay?" Scott asks anxiously as I realize I'm still gripping the other boys arm and quickly let go.

Derek's reply is to snipe in his usual ass-like tone "Well, except for the agonizing pain. You…what did you do to me?"

Stiles quirks a brow at that "I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

With my hands on my hips I shrug "I gave you a little jump start, your welcome!"

I share a look with Stiles as he motions to Derek as if saying 'ungrateful much!' when Scott jumps in "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything…"

Derek looks shocked about this outburst "You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." I tilt my head in agreement because he's not wrong.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Something falls over Derek's face, something haunting.

Scott just asks, wondering what could really be so bad "What do you mean?"

Derek moves to redress himself as Stiles and Scott look at me in a puzzled way, but Stiles smiles the cutest crooked smile you've ever seen "that was pretty awesome, with the lights and stuff."

I smile to him before actually remembering the vibrations and pulling my phone out of my pocket.

**3 Missed Calls; **

**1 Isaac**

**2 Daddy-Dearest**

**1 New Message;**

**From; Daddy-Dearest**

**Harlee come home, I'm serious! **

**Please I'm worried. **

**I love you. Get your ass home!**

**Dad**

**xoxo**

When we get to the jeep I shout with my hand in the air "Shot gun!"

I get a nasty glare from Derek, Scott not even bothering to car and Stiles smiling at my little joke. Well at least he thinks I'm funny.

We drive with Derek pointing directions, such a backseat driver!

Eventually we park at the hospital and Stiles and I watch as the others walk inside. I turn to Stiles, he's tapping the steering wheel with his thumbs until he notice me staring and asks with a sheepish grin "what?"

Straightening up I turn to face him fully before I ask "why haven't you asked about me? Those two have been barking at the bit since last night and I know you're curious…"

His amber orbs glisten before shrugging "I suppose I figured if you didn't tell them then why would you tell me you know?"

I nod as we fall into a comfortable silence. I don't know why I do what I do now but tucking my knee under my leg and say "I'm like them but not."

"What?" he looks at me with knitted brows

I smile at him and shrug "My mom's family were Romani and was really into keeping the old ways, so when she was bitten they cast her out, then she got pregnant with me not long after…"

He turns to face me full on as he pieces it all together "wait, Romani's like gypsies? And your mom was bitten by a werewolf so…What does that make you?"

Shrugging I smile "I'm the remix. A Romani werewolf and don't call me a gypsy!"

He looks at me for a long moment before nodding "huh and just out of curiosity why did you tell me?"

I put my hand on his shaven head, it feels soft and welcoming on my skin, and I smile "you remind me of a really good friend of mine plus you're adorable!"

"Very true, I think it's my moles that bring out that little extra that moves me from cute to adorable" I laugh with him because honestly it's easy to just talk with him, something about this guy just makes me feel… ok.

We drop Derek off first; grumpy asshole didn't even thank us for saving his life! When we pull up to my house I turn to the two boys and smile "well, it's been an experience… make sure neither of you gets maimed on the way home ok?"

They laugh at me before I climb out the car and blow them a kiss. What shocks me as the little blue jeep pulls off is the bike resting in my path, a BMX, Isaac's BMX.

Opening the door I stand looking at the two men on the couch, one glaring daggers at me as the other shifts uncomfortably "Harlee, kitchen."

I watch Isaac fiddle with his fingers as I follow my raging father into the other room. He turns to me as we round the archway and shakes his head "tell me Harlee how hard is it to return a text or a call? Did you lose your phone?"

"Daddy…" I try to explain but he stands stern with his arms crossed and a glare that does nothing but make me feel bad "do you have any idea how worried I was? I didn't know where you where, if you'd been infected or if you we're even alive damn it!"

I look to my shoes because I hate when he's made at me, the occasions are rare but it does happen "daddy I'm sorry, really I am but he was dying… I couldn't just leave."

I feel his arms pull me in tightly before whispering tenderly "I know, I know, but I was so scared. You can't do that to me baby… I'll get grey hair."

We laugh together as we pull apart to meet the others gaze "I really am sorry I scared you."

His callous thumb strokes from my brow to my cheek and he mutters with a sigh "huh… I understand. Now go talk to Isaac, boys been sat all fidgety on the couch for an hour and he's making a dent."

I lean up to kiss his cheek lovingly before I walk out into the living room, Isaac quickly racing to his feet, eyes wondering every corner of the room in anxiety as I wave him over "come on."

He follows me up the stairs and into my almost finished room, pastel pink wallpaper with back polka dots lining three of the wall's, I couldn't sleep last night but at least something got done. I kick off my shows and feel the softness of the black fluffy carpet under my feet before turning to Isaac who just stands in the doorway like a scared child "you missed practice, Coach is pissed."

"I um I had to work… listen Harlee about today I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what came over me I…" he lets out something between a sob and a whimper as he turns from me.

I race over and round him, gently taking his neck and forearm in my hands "Isaac hey its ok, look I didn't even bruise!"

I show him my wrists, he doesn't know it's because I can't but still. He looks almost relieved but still crushed by what had happened. I know he'd never intentionally hurt me! Isaac's the sweetest guy I've ever met "Isaac, lift up your shirt…"

He hesitates for a long moment before swallowing hard and with a sharp wince raises the shirt to show me the vast purple bruise along his ribs. I gasp in horror, are those foot impressions "Fuck! Who did this to you?"

He lets the shirt drop before shrugging "It was an accident."

"Isaac no one gets repeatedly kicked in the ribs by accident. Please let me help you." I beg because I never even thought this could happen to him, I mean he's Isaac!

He shakes his golden locks with a wisp of a smile "I was screwing around by the Cemetery before my shift and some guy jumped me, but I'm ok, really. And I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier, that weren't me…"

I crawl back on the bed and pat the side next to me, he smiles as he moves the chocolate Labrador toy I have aside before I pull him down into a cuddle, not some halfhearted hug, an actual cuddle. His arm circles my shoulders as I lay my head on the uninjured side of his chest "I know you'd never hurt me, but if I ever find out who did this to you I'm going to rip out their heart and makes them watch as I eat it!"

He chuckles despite himself before tightening his grip slightly; he has no idea how serious I am "Thanks Harlee. You're a good friend."

I watch as my hand skims just under his shirt and the black veins pull away his pain "I try."

"Kids, I'm ordering pizza." I smile up to Isaac before bouncing off the bed.

He stands to fast than someone with his injuries should and stops to grip his side "Isaac what's wrong?"

"My side, it doesn't hurt so much now." I look into those big blue eyes with a bright smile as I take his hand "the magic of a Harlee cuddle in undeniable"

We laugh before leaving the room to go get our fill. Yes Isaac is my friend, I think he's one of the few real friends I've ever had and if I find out who hurt him, I _will_ kill them.

That night after all is done; I crawl into the safe comfort of my bed, my chocolate Labrador resting under one arm as I play with his collar. Master wasn't online tonight and I was only even on for a few minutes, but as I play with the collar of the feather soft dog I smile to myself. Master sent me this two Christmases ago and it was actually on time for the day despite our constant moving. I once told him how I'd always wanted a chocolate Labrador named Hershey but we couldn't have one because of the life we led, so he sent me this and on the collar is the name Hershey.

I don't have many true friends, people I know I can count on besides my dad, but I know I have Master and Isaac… and maybe Stiles could one day fill that list, he has potential. We'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so sorry about the wait but my life has been killing me! Anyway here it is and a Big Happy Birthday to Isaac Fan, and just too clear it up for you I'm going to be taking some of the Romani theories on because there's a lot and mingling it with my own. And a thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'd start naming but it's nearly 2am here and I'm knackered! So enjoy :) **

**BTW I've made a ((VIDEO)) for this it's on my YouTube and the links on my profile if you want to check it out.**

**Love you guys**

**JJ X x**

I sometimes wonder what other people think when they look in the mirror, do people like Jackson and Lydia see all the perfection they seem to personify? Do the loners like Boyd see cool mystery? Does Isaac see the way his innocent blue orbs sparkle when he laughs? Does Allison see how most girl pay big bucks to have a nose that god given button cute? Does Stiles have any idea how his dark moles on creamy skin look like a star constellation of the night sky in reverse and kind of makes me what to use a marker to connect the dots… or moles? And does Scott know how his jaw tilts to one side but his smile tilts to the other?

I guess I wonder these things because I'm not sure what I see some days, it changes… the alternative chick, daddy's little princess, another girl who had her heart crushed, a violent psycho… it's always different except for the one gnawing ache in the pit of my chest, the reminder I hate to remember. That just under unmarked marble skin is this monster.

I hate it.

So as I stand here in front of my long mirror in my tight purple jeans, a matching corset with ivory swirls pulling me in and making the white puff sleeved shirt stand out, I curl a lilac painted lock around my finger and pout my lips, covered in the dark glittery purple lip-gloss Allison gave me, and I do what I do best; I smile and try to pretend today isn't killing me slightly.

Today is the ninetieth of March, today's my mom's birthday.

Walking down stairs I can already smell my dad's sorrow before I get into the kitchen and sure enough theirs a steaming caramel latte and a mountain of waffles he's only just finished stacking. I look into those big green eyes, noticing the purple button up he's wearing with the bone amulet I gave him hanging freely around his neck, before I sit across from him, looking to the clock I mumble "I'm going to be late for school with all this eating to do."

"Screw them, I'll write you a note." He smiles with wink before we settle into a comfortable silence and eat our breakfast.

I walk into school with my headphones blaring and ignoring every single person around me, I seriously can't be assed with their bullshit today and I've already missed first period.

I all but jump out of my skin when a hand takes my elbow, too wrapped up in the words of the tune echoing in my ears to notice the familiar scent "Jesus Isaac, you trying to kill me?"

He smiles that dashingly sweet smile and shakes his head "unlikely, who would I get candy from?"

I smile at him before I bink and realize I actually forgot to load my bag with my usual treats "um, yeah. We don't have any tests or anything today right?"

His brow frowns as we walk down the packed hall and he stops dead in front of me, ocean blue meeting icy azure before he pulls me close, towering over me as his strong arms squeeze me tenderly. I let out a long breath as I return the gesture, it's loving and sweet and it's something I need. I'd told him today would come and more likely to physically break someone; he'd lost his mom to so I knew he'd understand.

When we pull apart he smiles. One hand slipping free as he pulls a pack of Red Vines from his pocket "got you a little something."

I smile brightly to him before snatching them with a giddy jump "you are excellent, Isaac."

His answer is to do air guitar right here in the hallway, earning us a few stares before I laugh and tug on his arm "come on Ted, we're going to be late for class."

"Totally Bill." We laugh as we walk down the hall, each chewing on a red vine.

I think everyone should have a friend like Isaac, yeah he doesn't swear, is a goody-goody with school and work, but you'd never meet a sweeter, more genuinely good hearted person than my Isaac.

By the time I sit in Home Economics I've heard four different versions of what happened to Jackson and Lydia last night. One including the mafia, another revolving around Jackson being part of some drug ring, the third person suggested it was actually Jackson who killed the guy and Lydia's dead to, that's why she's MIA and the last was about the Mountain Lion theory; people are seriously stupid.

Damn Alpha is totally determined to out us all, fucking moron!

I sit near the front of the class as mounds of people flood in and I notice the empty seats of two people, three if you count Lydia, before I turn around to see Danny behind me and smile "Hey hot stuff, have you seen Allison or Scott?"

His lips twitch upwards before he shrugs "hey yourself beautiful and not since this morning, there were balloons coming out of her locker when I walked passed them though."

I quirk an eyebrow and lean back, closer and ask "balloons? What is she thinking of taking on the ancient craft of clown-ism? If so we are going to have some serious issues with our friendship because those mother fuckers are just damn creepy!"

He laughs at that before shaking his head "I highly doubt becoming a clown is in Allison's future or that 'clown-ism' is even a word, but Lydia did say something about Allison's birthday last week; that would explain the balloons."

"Wait… birthday? Why wouldn't she tell me? And I'll have you know my dashing friend who-I-would-totally-mack-on-if-you-were-into-vagin a that Clown-ism is a word, I think." He laughs with me before Couch slams something against the table and demands our attention, therefor forcing me to end my conversation.

I like Danny, we don't really get the chance to talk much but when we do its joking flirtation and fashioned quips. Jackson doesn't like that, but I don't like him so frankly he can go fuck himself! So Allison's birthday is on the same day as my mom's… least I'll never forget it!

I feel the buzz of my phone and slyly take it out when couch turns his back.

**From; Stiles **

**Have you seen/heard from Scott? X**

I look around and sure enough a few rows back is Stiles, I knew he was in this class. I smile slightly with a shake of my head, only noticing as a reaction to the day how his t-shirt under the pinstriped un-buttoned button-up has a stack of books; two are purple and match his All Star sneakers.

I watch as he runs a hand over his stubbly hair and wonder what it would look like long, has he ever had long hair? I bet it'd look good, not that he doesn't look good now I mean. Another buzzing breaks my train of thought… wait what was I thinking about?

**From; Stiles **

**Thanks anyway. X**

**BTW your keys are hanging out your pocket.**

I look down and sure enough their they are, I fix them with a nod of thanks to the amber eyed boy, turning back to the front of the class while fiddling with my mom's necklace, not really paying much attention as I reminisce about times long departed.

As the bell rings stand and wait for Stiles at the end of the isle of chairs as he watches his phone expectantly "no luck?"

"Nope, I mean, where the hell is he? You don't think something happened do you? I bet this is Derek's fault!" he sighs in his annoyed tone as we make our way out into the halls, the smell from the cafeteria already making my stomach rumble.

"You really don't like Derek do you?" I laugh as he starts to dial, because it's lunch and he doesn't have to rush to class, but he need to hurry his ass up before all the bacon melts go!

Holding it up to his ear he smiles with this little scoff "like you do? You insult him more than Jackson!"

"I never said I did, and is it my fault their both assholes" I laugh as we reach some doors and he pushes them open "No, but you do enjoy pointing it out! …Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?"

As I hear him talking to Scott I look over and see Isaac walking over, patting stiles on the arm to let him know where I'm going before rushing off to my curly haired friend "Hey, Stud, miss me?"

"Like a vital organ, what's up with Stilinski?" he motions over to the rather peeved looking boy with a little head tilt.

I look into those blue eyes with a smile before shrugging "Bro-friend trouble, he's crashing with us for the day."

He moves his shoulder uncomfortably at the idea before I lean into him with a pout "for Bill?"

He laughs at that just as Stiles storms over and almost slams his phone into his pocket "hey, excuse us!"

Without warning he takes my arm and pulls me into a deserted nearby class room. Isaac looks totally confused until I pop my head out the door and raise my finger "could you be awesomely excellent and go get me a bacon cheese melt and some fries? We're right behind you!"

He looks half amused and annoyed before I shut the door firmly and turn to the other boy, this one's turned to pacing "I'm guessing something's wrong?"

"Scott skipped with Allison, he's playing hooky with some girl while yet another person becomes a fucking chew toy! People are dying and he isn't doing anything, in fact are you even doing anything? Does anyone else seem to care that there's an alpha out there killing people?" he's full blown shouting at this point and he's panting right up into my face, but am I hell going to be screamed at.

I shove him back and glare "don't you put this shit on me ok? This is not my fault! You're pissed at Scott fine, but are you fuck taking it out on me! And for your information yes, I am doing something. My Dad is working the police, putting his job on the line, to make sure the truth says way out of their reach and I've been working my ass off to look for this bastard and help you guys and I don't have to do any of that, hell we could pick up and move and leave you idiots to it, but I'm here so stop fucking screaming at me!"

He looks shocked, wide eyed because I'm pretty sure I just screeched at him, like a serious fucking screech. His head falls shamefully with a hand in his pocket before he gingerly walks towards me, the other hand rubbing his neck "you're right, I'm sorry. And I wasn't yelling _at_ you, I was just yelling, you know…generally."

He's closer to me know, just a few short inches away as I wiggle my boot bound toe into the floor "yeah well, I was yelling at _you_!"

He laughs with a firm nod "and I deserved it, will a doughnut fix that?"

"Make it a raspberry jelly and it will" I smile as he laughs, the amber in his eyes showing a smidge of yellow.

He looks down with a quirked brow and I wonder what's wrong now, flinching slightly as his thumb brushes my wrist "did you lose your bracelet again?"

I lift my hand to rub the bare wrist he'd been looking at with a shake of my head "no, I just forgot to but it back on after I got out the shower this morning."

"Right, so, lunch!" he opens the door for me and we walk out the hall and away from the tension of the abandoned room.

I hadn't told him the truth about my bracelet, about the face I'm not wearing earrings or a single ring, only my mother's necklace. It's my own little ritual I guess, I haven't even told Isaac so why would I tell Stiles… I don't even know him that well.

When we get to the cafeteria my food is already waiting for me as I take a seat beside my best friend, yes I had dubbed him that, it actually slipped out when we we're looking for a DVD to watch with my dad who had held up three cases and we'd both said the same title simultaneously. With a high five I'd laughed "That's why you're my best friend!" it's also when we started with the Bill and Ted thing. I wanted to be Ted, but Isaac's taller so…

"So what was the emergency?" I look at him as he nibbles on one of his own fries.

With a light shrug I smile "nothing we just had crazy sex now I'm having his baby."

"Cool, I'm invited to the wedding right?" he says in a tone that's almost serious until you actually know him.

My answer is to throw a fry at him that he almost catches just as Stiles takes his seat "so what's the topic of awkward conversation?"

"Our wedding" I smile casually, gesturing a finger between myself and the brown eyed boy.

He almost chokes on his onion ring which Isaac and I mercilessly laugh at. Who knew having actual friends was this much fun, for entertainment purposes alone. Yeah, I kind of dig the whole real life friend thing, don't get me wrong Master is my BFF, my confidante, my soldier, my buttercup baby, but it felt nice to have people I could see, hug and hit!

The day passes gradually, better than I had expected actually and I've only hit three people, four if you count Stiles getting a head slap. He deserved it.

When I get home it's empty, like I knew it would be. My dad does this every year, he needs his space and I guess I do to. I know he doesn't like me seeing him weak, he already feels weak enough with me being a super-charged puppy.

I walk into the kitchen after kicking off my boots and throw on my white apron with a Fifty's woman on the front with a speech bubble 'Let you cook? No, I like my house standing!' wondering what I was going to give Allison for her birthday; I'm ill prepared to say the least. So I pull out two trays, one for the sweet potato pie I'm about to make and another for a cake and smile to myself before I set ready to make the birthday girls their favourite treats; Even if one of them will never eat it…

After I set the timer on my phone I walk upstairs, not bothering to take off the flour and coco covered apron as I walk into my room, the theme of pink and black is pretty obvious as I bed down to pull the draw of my bed open and pull out a mound of watercolour pencils and one of my larger sketchpads. If you looked closely to the draw you'd see papers littered with unfinished sketches, some of Isaac, Allison, Stiles and Scott, many more of Dex and my dad and a whole pad I'd dedicated to guessing what Master looks like, but in the far corner is a Purple shoe box with 'Mom' sprawled on the front with a messy kids penmanship.

I don't pay it much mind though, whereas by now I would have pulled it out and carefully smelled the black shirt inside, spaying her honey scented perfume into the sob filled room and flipping through the pictures, but not today, not I'm sat scribbling away… distracted and if I'm honest it's feels ok, I can cry later; after all her birthday isn't over yet.

By the time the sketch is laid out on my bed and I've almost finished icing the cake my dad still isn't home, but a knock echoes through the house "Just a minute!"

I lick the chocolate off my fingers as I walk to the door already the scent hitting me before I open the door to find my dad standing at the door "Hey Harlee-girl, forgot my keys."

He walks in, kissing my brow before falling back on the sofa with a heavy sigh. I can smell the lingering of whisky and beer but also a strong stench of cigarettes and coffee mingled with the coppery burn of blood I can see staining his shirt, thankful it's not his own. Leaning over the blonde I circle both of my frail arms around his neck, I feel his hands on mine as I bury my face in his hair "we're ok, Daddy"

"Oh I know, Harlee; my precious girl, what would I do without you, huh? I best go get changed before we head off to the school." He smiles up at me, reassuring and doting before he walks away to change. I hate how he hurts over what happened all those years ago, how he blamed himself, but most of all I hate that she's gone.

On the drive to the school we listen to the radio, the sketch and cake carefully packed into the trunk and as we get out of the car, my dad in his clean t-shirt and scary biker jacket, wearing my red shades as we hear someone calling out and turn to see the Sheriff walking towards us "hey, guys."

"Hey John, no Stiles?" my dad already has an arm around my shoulder as we walk into the building and I can see the snarling stares of disapproval from the other parents. Well fuck them! At least my dad knows the shit I'm up to and knows I'm not a fucking moron!

I smile over to the Sheriff as he shakes his head "He'll be along later for me to yell at."

We share a laugh before I notice people starting to circle; my brow frowns when I see Mr Lahey, aka captain asshole!

First we take a seat with Mrs Barns who complains that I never concentrate and how vital Math is, boring! Mr Feely does nothing but praise my art work and the same for Mrs Tate the drama teacher. Mr Churns just gives me this look like he's never seen me before and considering how many times I skip Geometry I'm not too surprised.

When we reach Mr Harris he looks me up and down like a piece of shit and he's honestly lucky I don't mash his skull in "Harlee is a menace, constantly disruptive and not to mention violent! Are you aware Mr Parish that your daughter tried to pierce another students tongue with a pen?"

My dad leans forward with a stony glare before answering "yeah, and it should have been a knife!"

Mr Harris looks fucking horrified and I laugh, not even bothering to hide how funny it is as the worm of a man squirms under my father's glare. He protests as the blonde tattooed man leans over the table the grab my file and reads it "Hey, now wait a…"

"Wow, B-! Not too bad for a violent, disruptive menace. You're doing good Harlee-girl!" he stands as he says this and pats me on the head before throwing the file back at Harris. I stand and wiggle my fingers in a wave to my chemistry teacher.

Next is Miss Morrell who sits in her usual perfectly postured pose with her smile on her face as she nods "Hello Harlee, Mr Parish… well I can say as Harlee's French teacher she is a D grade student, with no talent in this subject and on the few times she has attended she has slept or drawn with her headphones in, but as her counsellor I can tell you that Harlee is a strong and enduring young woman who knows her own mind and has no fear in speaking it. She also is very aware of her ability's and thrives well in the classes where she can use them, not bothering to waste her energy on subjects that hold no interest or challenge for her. In short she is a bright girl and with some careful sanding, will no doubt have a bright future."

Now it's my turn to be socked because I sure as shit didn't see that coming! She smiles at me and my dad leans over to shake her hand before we move on.

Last but not least is Coach Finstock who nods to me "Parish, well now let's see here."

He looks up at us from the file with a deeply frowned brow "I thought Harlee was your first name!"

I lean back, fiddling with my necklace before shaking my head and my dad buts in "she likes her middle name better."

I smile and reach for his gruff hand in thanks; I didn't want to tell some teacher how I stopped using it almost the moment my mom died!

He seems to take the excuse even if he doesn't seem convinced and nods "ok, night full of revelations. So Harlee, great kid, works hard but refuses to do any form of homework, has a mean arm in gym, she's ruthless, I like that! And the satchel she made in class looks better made than my best suit."

My dad smiles those green eyes at me before asking "so she's doing well?"

"Straight A's from me, hell you could teach some of the boys on the lacrosse team how to tackle!" he jokes with a smile, like they'd ever get over a little thing like me beating their asses.

I walk away with a smile on my face and my Dad patting me on the back. So I get into fights and don't show up the crappy classes, big whoop. I'm doing well in the classes I actually go to and my dad seems pleased so it's all cool as far as I'm concerned.

As we move out into the car park I see Allison and Scott both getting a grilling from their parents. I go to wave but thin better off it, I can drop off her stuff on the way home, hopefully her aunts she told me about in home.

That's when I stop dead in the lot, my father looking back at me with confusion "Harlee?"

My head snaps as everyone starts to scream and scurry away when a car backs out and I see the sheriff, my dad's friend and boss, Stiles father about to be rammed down as he comes face to face with the beast "Sheriff!"

The next thing I know I'm rolling on the ground, pushing away the human before the car hits him, well us, is more accurate now. He looks at me baffled when we go to stand, but he then pushes me back "stay behind me." He says firmly, reaching for his gun whilst pushing me back.

I can take the mountain lion, I might also end up exposing myself to the friendly neighbourhood hunters and half the school but I could take her.

A shot is fired before anyone, including myself has a chance to do anything and I fall back I relief only for a strong pair of arms to hall me to my feet and hold me close "oh Harlee, baby you're ok… what the fuck were you thinking?"

I hug my dad and sooth his worries, already knowing the scrape on my side is long gone before a hand clasps on my shoulder "looks like I owe you a box of cookie's young lady."

I laugh at the Sheriff as a few others round the dead cat, I look at it myself for a long moment before I look up to meet Scott's gaze. Who the fuck let loose a damned lion? Because it sure as fuck wasn't wondering around the woods anytime lately, I would have sensed it and the cops would have caught it.

People start gathering around and calling their friends, the paramedics are quick with me, mostly because I don't bruise let alone scar. I walk away and over to Allison and her mom, Mr Argent is giving his statement about killing the poor kitty "hey, you ok?"

She nods and I look from her to her mom gesturing to the box in my hand "this is for you."

She looks almost shocked before taking the cardboard box and smiling brightly alongside her mother "sorry about the crappy writing, I was trying to make it even but the icing just wouldn't co-operate."

She smiles and passes the cake to her mom, ready to hug me but I thrust the scrolled paper at her just as her Dad joins us, her mom showing him the cake and he smiles. I see Allison's face at the sketch, the pair of us sitting back to back, smiling out with a brick wall back drop and graffiti that's reads 'for an awesome friend'.

"Happy Birthday." I barely have a chance to mutter out as she fly's at me.

The embrace is comforting and warm; she takes my hand before my dad calls me back to the car and beams "thank you Harlee, so much."

Her parents give me a grateful glance, like I saved their little girls birthday.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Scott before his mom rushed him off, now I'm sat in my room in my pj's after throwing a blanket over my dad who passed out on the couch with half a plate of sweet potato pie. I gip onto Hershey, sobbing lightly, he's soft and cool and it's almost like a mental connection as my laptop chimes.

_The-California-Master: hey, you ok? Hope you're having a better day than I am. x_

_RoadBrat69: I'm ok, I had a few distractions, but now I'm all alone it's just getting to me. X _

_The-California-Master: I'm sorry; I know how bad it sucks. I wish there was something I could. I wore purple today, your mom's favourite colour. I just want you to know I was thinking of you. X_

_RoadBrat69: Thank you, you're the most amazing friend and I wish you were here, you're the only one I can really talk to about this stuff, I've made some great friends here to but I don't think I could let them see me so weak. I could use a serious hug though. X_

_The-California-Master: *super-awesome-squeezy-hug* how's that? And of course you can only talk to me; I've enchanted you with a love spell lol X_

I laugh to myself, to him, swiping a tear from my cheek and kiss the head of my stuffed dog;

_RoadBrat69: Much better, we need to kill more creatures tomorrow to get me back to full bitch mode hehe X_

_The-California-Master: definitely, bitch brat is always fun to slay with. I need to go, my dad just got home. Sweet dreams Brat X_

_RoadBrat69: Nighty night Master X _

I smile as the screen darkens and I crawl under the covers, I reach over to the picture of my mom and me, stood on my dresser and kiss the glass before I sob "good night mom, happy birthday…"

And as the light goes out, in the dead of night I can almost hear her "sweet dreams hummingbird…" but it's a memory, it isn't real and god I wish it was, as I cry myself to sleep with fond memories because the truth is I just want her to hold me, just one more time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am so, so sorry about the wait but I just couldn't get this chapter to do what I wanted, I've sorted it now and I how you love it. Thank you to all my amazing fantastic reviewers, I hope I've done you proud and fyi I've done a new vid for this about Harlee and her Dad, it's on my YouTube the address is on my profile. **

**Love ya's,**

**JJ X x**

People seem better today, they think their safe due to the death of that poor mountain lion, yeah I do feel kind of bad for her, she was innocent but at the same time it's a relief to have the pressure off us.

The paramedics had been pretty shocked when they saw the rip in my shirt, a mild stain of blood but not even a scratch on me. I remember the look the Sheriff gave my dad, who'd decided I should take a day off to make it look more genuinely like a recovery from such a traumatic experience. I spent the day watching CSI, eating ice-cream and pizza; I even had time to make both an apple and cheery pie.

So on the walk to my locker I watch with an easy breath as people cheerily pass me by, at least they're not chasing me with pitchforks! I open my own personal corner of this hellhole and casually toss my books inside, checking myself out in the mirror on the door, I'd gone for my red and silver glitter skinny's with a crimson waist coat over a Harley Quinn t-shirt, my hair actually curled at the ends for a change with streaks of bright red to match my lip gloss.

Yeah, I'm hot.

"Hey buzz-cut" I smile before shutting the locker and coming face to face with Stiles.

He smiles a wide smirk and holds up what my heart longs for, a big box of red vines, not a pack, a box people! A huge ass box of my favourite candy for god's sake "Oh my god, it's like Christmas."

I snatch the box off him as I say this, hugging it before I look into those amber swirls "what's the occasion? Did you really miss me that much?"

"For what you did the other night, saving my dad and all, those are from me though. He said something about cookies…anyway yeah thanks." He smiles as I put the box in my bag and we walk down the hall.

I haven't seen Isaac yet, but we had three periods together today so it's not like I won't see him.

We walk into Math and I lean over to take the seat near the window, but still next to Stiles before I look over and snatch his notebook "Hey!"

I laugh at the fact he's done even less homework than I have before shaking my head "oh Stiles you underachiever you."

He shrugs with pride and that little smirk before taking back the book "you know… I try."

We share a small laugh until his gaze darkens at the sight of his best friend, I can't help but raise a brow at this but still wave to the other werewolf and he tilts his head with a sad smile. Scott takes a seat behind Stiles just as class looks set to start "still not talking to me? Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big– I mean Harlee took to brunt of it so…You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and– That I went to Derek for help?"

Stiles doesn't turn to him but I can basically smell the betrayal and anger come off the boy beside me "If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you."

I look between them for a long second, Scott giving me an almost pleading look until Stiles turns around, unable to cage his curiosity "What did he say?"

Scott's smile spreads wide over his face as I make a T with my hands "hold on, time out, why aren't you talking to Scott?"

They share a look before I think back to Scott's little rant before rolling my eyes "seriously?"

By the end of class, when we get into the halls, Scott finally finishes explaining all the crap Derek's been pouring down his throat just when I have to split for my next class and I don't want to be late. What? I'm actually good at Art.

When I get into class I smile to Mr Feely, one of the few teachers who like me, before I collect my canvas from the storage cupboard and take my seat. I look to the half done work as I mix my paints; so far I only have the outline and the greyed, smoky cloud filled sky finished. The painting is actually of three identical women with their hands entwined, who will be blonde and dressed in white while stood barefoot in a muddy field as the bright fire licks away the life of the surrounding trees and grass, each woman with a piece of fabric laced around her head, the first her ears, the second her eyes and the third her mouth; I'm going to paint the fabric crimson.

"That is seriously impressive." A deep voice comes from behind me.

I turn and notice a pair of green eyes and a crooked smile "I know right. How's yours coming?"

He turns a canvas around to me to reveal a collage of him made from smaller photos of himself; like mine it's half-done but still pretty awesome "Wow! That is going to look so freaking hot when it's finished."

We share a smile before I turn back to mix my colours only to be blinded by a flash of light "Matt!"

He laughs before muttering "Sorry… good picture though."

He leans over to show me the photograph; I look good even though I'm not looking at the camera. I shake my head and smile with narrowed eyes "luckily for you the camera love's me! And you better put that thing away before Feely snatches it again."

Matt winks at me before quickly stashing his precious camera away. I met Matt not too long ago when he tripped and spilled glue on me, and he kept apologizing which I thought was cute. Our relationship bloomed from there, meaning we share hellos in the halls and small chit chat but only rarely talk when we have the chance. Matt's such a nice guy.

During lunch I head over to the cafeteria and stare from my usual table by the window, now bare, to my phone, I've sent Isaac three text's and got nothing, I'm kind of worried. I walk past Allison and Lydia stopping only to smile and wave before heading over to the local teen wolf and the sheriff's boy.

As I take a seat next to Stiles I steal a hand full of his curly fries and put those on my tray making him give me a look of playful distain before blinking back to Scott "Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek." He scoffs because Derek as Yoda? Yoda's cute and cool and Derek's a finely toned ass-hat!

"I see Derek as more of the spawn if a Stormtrooper and Chewbacca did the nasty." This earns me a confused raised brow from Scott behind his little book and a seemingly impressed half laugh from Stiles before I smile and pop a fry in my mouth.

Scott just shakes his head before looking back to his best friend "Okay, yeah, you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Stiles seems thrilled of actually being called Yoda as I tuck into my own food after finishing the stolen fries.

Scott hides behind the book and I don't question it, it's stupid, like she can't see him. I mean come on, where there's a Stiles there's a Scott! "Yeah, you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be. I said it backwards." I choke a little on my pizza slice at that, Stiles laughing with me but patting my back as I smile with a gulp of soda, thankfully washing away the pizza.

Scott pop's his head over the book and nods like it's nothing, like he doesn't actually get why I just nearly choked on a barley edible pizza "Yeah, I–I know."

Stiles pull's his bitch face and I just look at the other werewolf in annoyance "All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh–huh. Oh, yeah."

I watch as Stiles grabs his bag and apple before walking off and I head smack Scott before taking the book and throwing it across the dining hall "What was that for?"

"You don't get a Yoda joke? You're not a werewolf, you're a fucking alien… and you upset Stiles, Again!" I stand and walk off, taking the remainder of Stiles fries with me. What? He didn't want them.

I smile and wave at Allison but she's too busy looking over at Scott to notice. We hadn't really talked today but we're partnered as research buddies in History, last night she called me up to tell me about how her ancestors had slain a monster and saved a many people. Her being a hunter this wasn't exactly news that her ancestors killed things that went bump in the night. I haven't even started my research yet but I have till the end of the month so I'll get it done… eventually.

I sniff out the sweet scent of Stiles amongst the crowd and find him slinking out of Coach's office in the boys locker room with a self-satisfied smile "uh, oh. I now that smirk."

He jumps slightly before stomping his foot and throwing is arms about with a flare that only Stiles can capture "the hell woman! Are you sure you're a werewolf and not a damned cat?"

I roll my eyes and walk over with my hands on my hips "come on lord sneaky-pants, spill."

He smiles those big pearly whites at me before shrugging "well you know that voice in the back of your head that tells you not to do or say something?"

He then holds up a phone, wait I know that phone or at least the man usually screaming down the other end of it "well I don't have one of those. I figure I can 'borrow' Coach's phone and a heart monitor for this theory I have."

I shake my head at the brown eyed smirking boy before me "Petty theft? I'm so proud! …are you going to get over this thing with Scott anytime soon?"

He looks at me before pocketing the phone with his tongue in cheek "he just stood there Harlee, when it came to it he left my dad out there, that car could have killed him, hell the freaking _mountain lion_ could have done some damage also. Allison was out of the way, she was safe and he left my dad, a man he's known his whole life, to fend for himself when he could have done what you did, when he should have done what you did."

I give a heavy sigh before I take his hand, it's soft despite the coarse lining; I've never noticed how long his fingers are before. I pull him over to the bench as we take a seat and he looks kind of confused before I start to speak "look Stiles, I had this boyfriend ok, he turned out to be an asshole but that's beside the point, and the point is I honestly would have done anything for him. I almost did… what I'm saying is when you care about someone so much, when you have some fucked up bond, sometimes you're so blinded by them that you don't realize what you're doing until it's too late. He loves you Stiles, you two are like Bert and Ernie! Yeah he missed the ball and I was a total superwoman; just don't make him suffer to long ok?"

He nods with a coy smile and I don't realize our hands are still entwined until he squeezes mine lightly, he gets a quizzical look on his face before he asks "can't you just whammy Scott some self-control over this entire inner wolf crap?"

My blue gems roll into the back of my head as I laugh "I'm not a witch! It doesn't work that way, it's about balance, give and take, light and dark… every action has a reaction you know? It's fucking crazy complicated but I wish it really was that simple."

I stand and run my hand over his spikey head, enjoying the feel on my skin as I walk off "oh and Harlee, when you say we're Bert and Ernie… I'm Ernie right?"

I laugh lightly before strutting out the room, getting in the last word "the smart and good looking one? You know it, Stilinski!"

As I stroll back into the halls my shoulder collides with a certain lacrosse captain. I turn back to yell at him but notice the cold sweat pouring from his unusually pale face with the lingering aroma of puke and putrefaction coming from him, making my nose scrunch as I look after him "what the fuck happened to you?"

He looks at me for a long moment, his meagre gaze merely casting over me as he swallows a large lump of air before he answers "I don't know"

I watch him walk away, his lack of bitchy attitude or asshole-y response shocking me into a statue like state.

I shake off the feeling of unease as I remember someone who isn't here, who should be here. I take out my pearl and jewel covered phone, pressing speed dial and holding it up to hear the familiar voice without even one ring;

"_Hey, this is Isaac Lahey, I'm um, well I guess you gathered I'm not here so… yeah… you know how this works. __BEEP!__"_

I groan more in frustration and worry than actual annoyance "Isaac, baby I'm kind of freaking out here! Where are you? Not answering my texts, bad Ted! …look, just let me know you're ok alright? A call, a text and damn message in a bottle would be cool. Just let me know. Love ya."

I groan and fight the urge to put my hand through the wall when a voice barely whispers "Harlee?"

"Allison, hey all good?" I smile, already smelling though to the doubt and emotional fear seeping into the air.

She offers me a timid smile, unsure of herself as she nervously brushes back her dark curls "actually no, I just tried to talk to Scott and he ran away from me and literally locked himself in the bathroom."

I look at her with a shadow of sympathy and understanding, Scott's an idiot if he lets this girl go "Oh…"

I look into those sweet brown eyes and can see her fretting, knowing far too well about the doubts running ragged in her head right now "yeah, and I was wondering since you and him are friends and you and I are friends that you'd have some idea about why he's acting so weird and distant and be awesome enough to give me a little insight into his head."

I give a sigh and a smile before taking both her hands in mine, wait did she say Scott and I are friends? When did that happen? Anyway back on track "look Allison you have nothing to worry about, Scott is nuts about you, he's just dealing with some changes and isn't sure how to handle it."

She looks slightly confused as she groans "why doesn't he talk to me about it?"

"He's a guy, their defective as a rule! But I know he needs you more than he gets, he may not be able to tell you right now but he does need your support. Just be there for him and the rest will get figured out." I try my best to save their relationship, because Allison is my friend and Scott's kind of my friend and Derek's a dick who has no say in their happiness!

She gives a firm nod before pulling me into a tight embrace. When our gaze meets again she smiles, full of reassurance and hope "Thanks Harlee."

I watch her go and smile after her, this sweet, kind hearted girl who came into my life with little more than a collision of books and a guiding hand.

She reminds me so much of my mom, maybe that's what drew me to her…

I decide to ditch the rest of the day, the only class left I like is Home Ecc and I'm acing that already, besides Coach already knows I didn't do the reading at home because he watched me do it in class while he was half screaming at Greenberg and the other half teaching.

I follow my feet to the police station, sitting outside and wondering how my dad's doing today, how he's fitting in without his little trouble maker running around his feet. So I sit with silently listening to the voice that has both soothed my nightmares and chastised my mistakes.

I don't realize how long I'm sat there until a voice questions from behind me "Harlee? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I smile to the dark eyed sheriff carrying a tray of take out and scoff "Free Period, plus I'm skipping"

"And you decided to skip school and hang out outside the local sheriff's station where your father works? I thought you were smarter than that." He says all this with a quirked brow.

Shrugging I throw in my counter attack "and I'm sure Stiles would be less than pleased about the double cheese burger and fries your about to ravish!"

He looks from the greasy bag to me before sighing in defeat and taking a seat beside me while I pull my knees to my chest "I see now why Stiles likes you, here."

He hands me a French fry and I'm more than happy to take it as I shrug "yeah, well I'm lovable like that"

He laughs with a shake of his head and swipes his hand over his face, for a brief moment I see Stiles sat beside me and I laugh as he looks at me for a long moment "what are you doing here Harlee?"

I shy away from the question before mustering up the courage to meet John in the eye "My dad, he's happy right?"

"What? Of course, why would you ask that?" he seems confused by the question, I know he and my dad have grown close, have beer's after work and watch hockey together.

My arms tighten around myself as I answer "he moved here for me you know, because I wanted to have as normal a life as I could, but him? He's always loved the open road; did you know he used to be a biker? The road was his life and I just feel kind of guilty for taking him away from it."

His arm circles my shoulders, highlighting how small I actually am "Harlee you are his life. He talks about you all the time, when you walk in his whole face lights up like a dammed Christmas tree… I do know he misses it sometimes and he misses the rest of your family."

My brows knit together as I sit slightly shocked "he told you about them?"

"Who do you think drove him home the other night? Harlee he's ok, he's happy, road or no road, and you know why, because he knows how happy you are and that's all a parent can ask for." He smiles down at me and I can't help the urge to hug him, he seems startled for a moment then carefully hugs me back.

I lean up and kiss his warm cheek before standing "thanks John."

He nods after me as I march my boot clad feet away from the station. I'm glad my dad has a friend; he's never got attached to anyone before, knowing we'd always leave them behind. Bobby Parish can be a hard man to know… unless you're me obviously.

I walk down the street with a determined stride, I think Derek and I need to have a little chat about the crap he's pumping into Scott's little newbie head. I follow the beat of his heart until his scent hits me, all guilt masked by anger, lots of anger… it smells like sea salt.

I walk through the halls like I own the place, ready for a showdown until I stand outside the door to hear the last screaming pleads of a desperate man as he shakes the other man, "-me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything! Say something!"

A red headed nurse rushes past me as she shouted to the werewolf "Let him go. You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"Got a better method?" he's angry, he's always so angry and I can't help wondering what made him this way, was it the fire, losing everyone who ever mattered? Because we not born to be the way we are, life, experiences, people, they mould us.

The Nurse is starting to fix the scarred man as she answers "Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time."

"I don't have any more time." He goes to leave but I block his path, he blinks twice, obviously knowing I was there before I even entered the building.

"We need to talk." I stand firm as I push my way into the room and take a seat on the bed, I'm yet to steal a glance to the burned man.

As the nurse leaves Derek stands with his usual gruff stare "what we need is to find the Alpha or would you rather more people die?"

I roll my eyes while fiddling with my necklace "your wrong about Allison and you have no right to force your prejudices about the Argent's on Scott."

He takes a step forward and if I didn't know I could take him I'd probably be scared, but I'm not, even with his steely glare and bulging muscles "you're seriously going to sit there and dictate to me? You're just a little girl; you have no idea how big this is or how dangerous they are. I mean look at him, they did this and much worse… imagine what they'd do to you."

He grabs my arm pulling my over to look at the man, who's lucky to be alive, if you can call this alive. And as I look at him for the first time I feel my chest tighten as I mutter with a shake of my head "no, Allison's different, you can't judge someone just because of the fucked up shit their family does. We all make our own choices and Allison Argent is a good person, she'd never do this."

I feel his breath in my ear as he stands flush behind me, but I can't seem to tear my eyes from the man before me "not yet, but she will."

I turn around and push him across the room, away from me "she's my friend, Scott's girlfriend and you don't even know her! And FYI I'm not some little girl, I know more than you'd dare think and I know you're wrong."

He shakes his head like I'm some naive child who won't eat her veggies as he gets in my face again, his stony expression firmly in place as he shrugs "fine, but when she kills you or when Scott rips her throat out, remember I told you so."

I watch him walk out of the room and glare daggers at his back before yelling "You're an asshole!"

I groan in frustration then realize I'm standing in some bastards bedroom and I look at him with an awkward smile "well, um, sorry about all that but your nephew is a jerk so… yeah."

I lean over to lift his hand that's dangling over the side gawkily, that can't be comfortable, but as our skin touches something akin to an electric shock bounces off him to me making me drop my bag as well as his hand "fuck! Ouch much…"

I kneel down to collect my backpack and cautiously putting his hand in his lap. He looks a touch more comfortable and I offer a tight lipped smile "there, better right? Well it was nice to meet you, sorry if…yeah, bye."

I walk out of the building with that tightness still firmly in my chest, but I don't understand it, the urge I had to trust this man, this man I don't know and the strangest thing happened, but it couldn't have happened. The already fading memory of his eyes flickering over me, lingering on the pearl hanging from my frail throat flashes through my mind.

It's impossible, all of it… just like the feeling of him watching me from the window.

I take the long way home, the rout that means I have to pass by Isaac's house. I know on the door twice and ring the bell four times before I get an answer "what?"

I stand impassive to Mr Lahey's malice nature "I'd like to see Isaac please."

"He's sick." He tries to close the door on me but my thick leather boot puts a stop that.

He looks majorly pissed about me being there and I scowl at the man whose heart rate speaks louder than the lingering whimpers I can hear from below, the basement maybe? "Why are you lying to me? You know I'm the daughter of a deputy right?"

"Look little girl if you don't get your foot out my door and your nose out my business I'll give you something to complain about." He laughs bitterly and it pulls a growl from deep in my throat

Did he just threaten me? I'd laugh myself because please, like he could ever hurt me, but I don't because I'm far too worried about my friend as the wolf inside me growls to taste his rip out his throat "I could kill you, I could do it so easy and the only thing stopping me is my ethics and the fact that you're unfortunately my best friend's father, so do yourself a favour and get Isaac to call me."

I don't yell and scream, I say it easily and in earnest. His face looks half convinced and half shocked before I move my foot and he slams the door in my face. I feel my heart jump as I hear a small whimper, my heart is throbbing from the thought running through my mind right now, not wanting to believe something is very, very wrong here.

By the time I get home the sun is starting to set and you can just barely see the stars shining through the watercolour sky, but I see a squad car in the drive way that startles me before I open the front door "Hey Harlee-girl"

I look from the blond who embraces me to the other man sat on the sofa "hey daddy, something you care to share?"

"Bobby invited us around for dinner, also gave me a chance to drop off these… chocolate chip right?" John walks over to me with an offering of box ribbon tied cookies

I smile with wide hungry eyes as I take the box "can't beat the classics."

He seems happy about me liking the gift, but hey who can beat a bunch of red vines and a box of cookies?

Suddenly a knock on the door breaks through the house and I open the door to see our guest's son, holding up this phone with a text from the sheriff to come here, to my house "Hey, sorry I'm late. I swear that Harris seriously needs to remove the stick from his ass!"

"Tell me about it, he's already tried to give me detention twice this week." I laugh with the boy; he's the one that helped me but the stink bomb in the vent of the chemistry lab.

"Well, baby why don't you give a hand in the kitchen, your glaze is better than mine." I follow my dad into the kitchen and the moment we're out of ear shot question "why are you throwing a dinner party and why didn't I know about it?"

He sighs with a shrug while handing me the glaze for the pork joint, he wasn't lying about that bit "John just started asking me all these questions this afternoon, about you and our old life and I know your friends with Stiles so… I figured settle his curiosity and I get a proper conversation with the boy."

I nod at his reasoning, he knows all about Scott and Stiles, what? Not all teenagers are lying shits. The few times he has seen Stiles it's been brief or in passing "oh of course after all he is the father of my unborn child…"

He laughs for a moment before his face falls "you're kidding right?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm kidding. I remember the sex talk, it was awkward and scarring." I smile over as I run the honey gaze over the half cooked pork

I feel him kiss the top of my head as he returns the smirk "good, scarring builds character!"

Not an hour later we sit at the rounded table, this is actually the first time we've used it, dad and I usually eat on the sofa or the kitchen table. I smile as we chat lightly, there's a Mets game coming up and we talk about getting tickets and going up to New York for that weekend, and honestly it sounds awesome! Getting away from all the drama and the supernatural crap just for a little while, who knows maybe I could meet up with some old friends while we're there? Hit Coney Island?

I'm half way through my plate when my phone rings, my heart jumping when I see the caller ID. Swallowing hard I stand and nod politely "sorry, I have to take this…"

I don't bother looking back as I race up to my room and answer worriedly "Isaac? Where the holy fuck have you been?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I scared you, I'm ok, really." He sounds shaky, horse and almost like he's whispering, it's like he's been crying but doesn't want to say too much, cant.

I pace a small canyon into my carpet as I sigh "you don't sound ok! Isaac what's going on? What accident? Please…"

I can hear something akin to slamming on the other end as he rushes to end the conversation with panic in his voice "Crap! Harlee I just called to let you know I'm ok, I have to go… and thanks, for worrying about me."

"Isaac wait!" but my little plea goes unheard as the dial tone rings hard in my ears and I'm more than half tempted to throw my jewel covered phone across the room, to use my birth given super-speed to race over to my best friend house and demand answers, to hold min near and pull him away from the pain I'd just heard in his voice, when a knock rips me from my thoughts.

"Come in!" the door opens and their stands the boy I just had dinner with, his amber orbs lit by his beaming smile "hey, you coming back for dessert or did diabetes finally beat through that speedy werewolf healing?"

I offer him a half-hearted smile, tapping my phone onto my arm before throwing it on the bed behind me "yeah… just give me a sec to wash off my face."

I point with my black chipped finger nail to my thin layer of makeup, I smile, but it doesn't reach my eyes and I think he notices because his brow frowns and he takes a measured step into the room "Who was that on the phone?"

Turning from him, I shrug out of my waist coat and throw it on the desk chair "Isaac, he was just checking in."

I turn back to him and he has his hands in his pockets, one of his little traits when he doesn't know what to do with himself "nice room, pink and black? Very you"

"Thanks, I like it, it's better than a flea bag motel any day! So how did things go with Scott today, he still rocking the teen angst?" I sit back on my bed with crossed legs while I change the subject.

He smiles with a firm nod, obviously proud of himself "pretty awesome, we figured out how to make sure Scott doesn't murder us all in a bloody fang endorsed rage… its Allison, turns out love is righteous after all."

I smile and gently punch a fist in the air "Yes! Us one: Derek zero."

He laughs for a long moment as I pull Hersey into my lap and I fiddle with his ears for a second, not noticing when all the muscles in his face freeze into place, but I do hear the glitch of his heartbeat. My head rises with a tilt when I notice he's not looking at me, but at the stuffed toy in my lap "Stiles, you awake over their?"

His eyes sap up and I can practically see his mouth drying up from over here "sorry, total zone out moment… where did that cutie come from?"

He's suddenly all anxious and jittery but I smile and shrug it off, he was probably thinking about something all teenage boys think about when I snapped him out of it and feels awkward now. I pet the soft fake fur as I look at him "from a seriously good friend of mine, Hersey keeps away the monsters…" I say the last part is a babyish voice, just as it rolls over in my head, not even knowing I'd said it aloud.

His gasp makes me look from the dog to him, the look on his face makes me push the teddy away and stand "what's the matter?"

He's wide eyed and almost shaking, swallows hard until he stubbles back, a hand cascading over his face as he looks around the room, examining every corner until his eyes fall back to the dark Labrador on my bed then his eyes snap to mine, his amber swirls gaining a touch of caramel to them as the corner of his mouth twitches up and he lets out a breath he held for nearly a whole sixty seconds "Stiles? You're freaking me out here…"

"Sorry, sorry I just, wow, um… Harlee…" he looks like he's going to say something or bolt, I'm not sure which, however he does nether as his phone rings and the tension breaks, Stiles scrumming around his jeans to answer the call "Scott?"

"_Stiles, where are you? I been by your house and the arcade twice!_" I can hear him almost panting through the phone, he sounds frantic and unnerved.

Stiles looks at me with a confused raise of his brow before asking "sorry I wasn't aware you'd turned into my keeper. I'm at Harlee's; her dad invited us around for some of the best pork I think I've ever tasted. Seriously she does this awesome honey and rosemary glaze and…"

"_Stiles, I don't care about what you had for dinner alright! Derek took Deaton, he thinks he's the alpha_." My eyebrows touch my hairline at the news because seriously? Why would the vet be the big bad Alpha, what evidence did he have?

Stiles licks his dry lips and nods "um, wow, yeah and what are we doing about that?"

"_I'm meeting him at the school in twenty minutes, I'll be at Harlee's in five and I'll tell you about it on the way_…" he hangs up without saying goodbye, eager to get over here and get this mess sorted out.

Stiles pulls an annoyed face and stamps his foot "Fuck, my dad's down stairs, how do we explain skipping out on them? And how in hell are we meant to get into the school, everything will be locked up?"

I walk over and take his forearms gently to calm him down "Stiles relax, we'll um, we'll tell them Scott and Allison had a fight and we need to go him fix it… as for the locks…" I grow an evil smile on my face before to pulls back in mild horror slash excitement.

We race down the stairs to see our fathers still sat at the table and had already started eating the homemade blueberry pie. The sheriff smiles over at us as he points to me with his spoon "Harlee I have to hand it to you, this is one mean pie!"

"Dad!" Stiles groans because we all know how John shouldn't be eating 'bad' food.

"I ate my vegetables, so I'm having pie." The darker haired man shrugs and the blond one laughs with a mouth full of pie.

I casually walk over to my dad, putting an arm around his shoulder as his free arm, that isn't stuffing his second slice into his mouth, rounds my waist "Hey listen that was Allison, her and Scott had some big fight, Scott called Stiles too while we were upstairs, so we're going to have to go play cupid."

The two men nod in understanding "alright, Stiles we'll save you some pie."

"No you won't, Mr Parish if you could make sure he doesn't eat more than two slices that would be great." The buzzcut boy scoffs with a patronizing smile to his dad.

I shake my head and head over to the basement door, my father's green orbs shadowing us questioningly. Stiles following as I carefully unlock it, he also follows me down to the second door, you know the one with bars and a coded keypad "Man what do you guys keeps down here gold bars?"

I smile behind him as I punch in the date a girl named Evie met a guy named Bobby "something like that… wait here."

I walk in and carefully make sure he doesn't see the insides of the room, my dad built this room with his bare hands… I make a beeline for the tool box and pull out the biggest pair of pliers I can find. The moment I open the door again I see Stiles trying to sneak a peek inside, but I'm too fast. He seems annoyed and frowns as I reposition him to hide the pliers under his shirt and into the back of his pants "oh come on!"

I just laugh and pull him by the hand away from the Vault, as me and my dad call it, our little joke. And I don't notice how nicely his hand fits mine or how smooth and warm the heat of his back was for that brief moment or how…oh shut up!

We reach the first floor and I already know Scott's waiting outside while my Dad stands with his arms firmly crossed as John takes a seat on the sofa "Harlee-girl, what's really going on?"

"Derek's kidnapped Mr Deaton, thinking he's the Alpha, and we're going to help Scott save him, if he's not the Alpha obviously." I lean up and his baffled cheek as I finish, grabbing Stiles and heading out "don't wait up, love you!"

The two older men watch us leave and I can hear them as we climb into the little blue jeep "Kid's huh, I swear they make you older faster." My dad laughs at Johns little joke and I can feel him looking at us through the window "at this rate I'm lucky to still have hair!"

As we drive Scott explains his little plan, not that it's actually much of a plan but it will confirm the 'is Deaton the Alpha?' issue. The whole ride it feels like Stiles is staring at me, jumpy again now the silence has set in… what the fuck is that about?

By the time we get to the school we're almost late, almost and I wonder if Derek would just rip out Deaton's throat if we were actually late.

Stiles gets out first and we follow "This is a terrible idea."

"Yeah, I know." Scott grumbles, because yeah it is a stupid idea but it's all we've got.

"But we're still gonna do it?" I grab the pliers out of the trunk before anyone else has the chance while those two continue to bitch, at least Stiles has stopped staring at me like ET just landed in his yard.

Scott is obviously getting more frustrated as he snaps "Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." I laugh because it's a good strategy, never works but a good idea.

"My version is similar, but with some influence from Saw!" I smile menacingly as I snap the pliers together.

They both look a little wide eyed as Stiles reaches to take the tool away "I think I'll just be taking those."

Scott rolls his eyes and I can hear Derek's car in the distance "Just make sure we can get inside. He's here. Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back." Derek stands with his usual macho stance as we all lean over to see the vet tapped up and knocked out.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles bites before the two boys turn and I shake my head to my fellow werewolf "If you're wrong, you are so much fucking trouble…."

Derek doesn't seem to appreciate my sing song mockery and almost growls as I follow my class mates "Wait. Hey. What are you doing?"

Scott turns back to him for a moment before he answers "You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

We carry on up to the door and Stiles cuts the lock, I smile as I throws out the broken pieces and opens the door "hey presto."

"You look hot when your committing a felony." I wink and walk past the Sheriff's boy who stutters after us, leaving the pliers by the door so he can use his big ass flash light he had stashed in his car.

"Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles makes a rational question as we walk into the receptionists office.

Scott just shrugs helplessly "I don't know."

Stiles feels this need a follow up "And what are you gonna do if he does show up?"

Scott repeats his answer "I don't know." And I can feel the fear coming off him

"Good plan…ow!" he turns to me as he rubs the back of his head and I make a face that screams 'Stop it!' and he does, I don't know why but he does.

"All right. You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?" he asks Stiles more than me as we round the table. He does know I'm the other werewolf in the room right?

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles questions and you know what he asks some pretty good questions

Before Scott has a chance to answer I shake my head "No, to join his pack you have to submit to him, sometimes even kill for him."

Stiles takes the speaker off the desk and turns it to Scott "that's so messed up! All right. All you."

Um…ok the sound that comes out isn't exactly what you'd call a roar and I'm biting my lip to keep from laughing and I know damn well I heard Derek chuckle from outside, Derek people!

Scott looks nervous and asks "Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?"

Stiles to his due tries to not make a joke about how bad it was by not meeting his best friends gaze as he answers "I–yeah, technically."

"Well, what did it sound like to you?" he's hopeful; I can hear it in his voice.

Stiles gives in with a slump of his shoulders "Like a cat being choked to death, Scott."

"By Freddy Kruger!" I laugh finally because that was so fucking bad.

He looks like I just spat at him and begs "What do I do? Harlee, how am I supposed to do this?"

Stiles and I share a brief look before I get into serious mode again "your too focused on your human side, try to relax. Feel the primal urge bubbling away and you'll be aces."

Stiles rushes over to aid his friend, reassuring him with his long fingers rested on Scott's shoulders "Yeah and hey, hey. Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it."

Stiles backs off slowly as I stand before Scott, watching him ponder on our guidance before his eyes glow a brilliant yellow and a truly epic roar echoes over the speaker and across the county I'd bet. As his head snaps up he smiles proudly and Stiles is practically giddy "I did it!"

We share a high five before Stiles tackles him into a mini man hug and we take off, racing back outside to see if our little plan worked.

Derek looks pissed to say the least as we walk over to him "I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

Scott acts humble but the pride running off his is totally obvious "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud."

Stiles is all smiles as we stand there, thrilled out of his mind "Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME. Hey maybe you guys could have a roar off, that would be so cool."

I laugh at Stiles little suggestion, it sounded fun to me but Derek however obviously didn't like the idea "Shut up."

I take a step forward and before I realize it I'm growling "don't you talk to him like that!"

Stiles just Scoffs at him and reaches for my arm "it's cool Harlee, he's just a sour wolf."

"What'd you do with him?" just as Scott realizes Deaton isn't where we left him I feel a tightening in my chest, a light pull…

"What? I didn't do anything…" just in that moment blood starts to pool from his mouth, a large claw pulling him into the air as we see the rest of huge as mother fucker attached to said claw.

Screaming is all we can do as we race off into the building behind us, somewhere between Derek getting thrown around like trash and gripping the door closed as we hide, like the damn thing can hear or smell us Stiles grabbed my hand and hasn't let go. He now has me tucked under him like he could protect me and I'd be thinking how sweet that is if it weren't for the big foot sized Alpha out there that wants to make us its chew toy!

Yeah, we are royally fucked dry here…


End file.
